Forever and Always I'll Be There
by nicollete crescente
Summary: Serena and Darien suffer a nasty breakup and go their separate ways. Is their fairytale love over? Or will the Scouts and Starlights be able to help? (It's complete!)
1. Part One

Darien sat in his chair, tapping his fingers against its arms nervously. The Dean of Tokyo University was scrutinizing his application and Darien couldn't understand what was taking so long. Suddenly, the Dean looked up and caught Darien's eyes.   
  
"Well, Mr. Chiba, you seem quite qualified for our school, but I am wondering why you wish to attend here. It says in your application that you were accepted to Harvard University in the United States... Why aren't you enrolled in that institution?"  
  
Darien swallowed. How was he supposed to answer this? Sorry Sir, but my plane was hit by a brilliant light on the way there and I died and then was brought back to life by the legendary Sailor Moon, who just happens to be my girlfriend and one true love. His jaw clenched. Yeah, the guy would laugh him right into an asylum.  
  
"I came into financial difficulties and couldn't make the trip." Darien lied softly, not trusting to raise his eyes. The dean remained silent for a few moments and Darien grew a little afraid he had recognized his lie. He crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
"It's all right son. There's no need to be embarrassed. It happens to many of us." The older man said gently, a soft smile on his face. Darien's head jerked up and met the kind eyes of the Dean. He breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank you Sir. So will you accept me?" Darien asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I can safely say that you are in. Welcome to Tokyo University Darien Chiba." The man stood to his feet and took Darien's hand. Darien shook it firmly, not quite believing he had pulled it off.  
  
"Thank you very much sir. This really means a lot to me." Darien said honestly. Yeah, his mind spoke, because it's the only option you have left. He turned to go but the Dean stopped him.  
  
"You know Darien, I like you. I think you have great character and if you want, I might be able to get you into Harvard if you keep your grades up." The Dean said.  
  
"You could?" Darien asked, eyes wide with disbelief. He could go to Harvard after all?  
  
"Yes I could. Now I don't do this for all the people that attend mind you, but your track record as a student is flawless and if you manage to keep your grades up, I see no reason why you can't attend their medical school. I'll call one of my colleagues at Harvard and arrange it. In the meantime, you just work hard." The Dean said, smiling at Darien.  
  
"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Darien cried, shaking the Dean's hand. The Dean laughed and gently ushered the stricken young man out of his office.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena Tsukino sat in her bedroom staring at the ring Darien had given her. She sighed wistfully as she thought of him. He was the perfect man and she loved him so much. It had been two years since the day that he had given her this ring. Two years since the day when she realized he wasn't coming back from Harvard. And two years since the day she had fought Sailor Galaxia and Chaos for his life. The Negaverse hadn't shown its face since and life in Tokyo and the rest of the world was peaceful now. Serena was very happy because of this, but also quite anxious. The world was safe, she was almost finished with high school, and her life was finally starting to resemble something close to normalcy. So why hadn't Darien officially proposed? What was he waiting for? She was eighteen now and there was no longer any excuse for her not to be married. Sure her father would be angry, but he would live. She sighed in frustration.  
  
Oh well, she thought. I don't need Darien to marry me anyway, just as long as we are together. She smiled at how nicely the relationship had been going. Darien had decided not to go to Harvard after all and to attend Tokyo University. Now he would always be close to her. She was startled from her thoughts as her father's suspicious voice came to her from down stairs.  
  
"Serena, honey? There's a young man down here to see you."   
  
Serena jumped to her feet and ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She arrived in the foyer to find Darien waiting outside nervously and her father standing in the doorway, teeth clenched. She smiled apologetically at Darien, and quickly kissed her father's cheek before she stepped outside.  
  
"Thanks Daddy. I won't be gone long!" She took Darien's hand and swiftly led him away from her glowering father. Once they were in safe distance from the house, she began to speak. "So what's up?"  
  
Darien turned and smiled brightly at her.  
  
"I got into Tokyo University! I think I made a good impression on the Dean!" Darien said excitedly. He was stunned as Serena leapt into his arms and placed a kiss on his lips. After a few moments, he pulled back, breathless, and gazed into the blue tear-filled orbs of his beloved. Without a word, he pulled her close.  
  
"I love you so much Darien." He heard her murmur. "Now we'll be together forever."   
  
Yes, Serena. He thought silently. We will be together forever- after this Harvard offer comes through. He smiled to himself. I'm going to build you such a future, Serena. You'll be the happiest woman ever!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"But Darien! This is my graduation day we're talking about! What do you mean you can't come? You already missed my prom, you can't possibly miss this!" Serena cried helplessly. Darien looked up from his microbiology paper and gave Serena an annoyed expression.  
  
"Serena, I have a class that day and I can't possibly miss it. I'm really sorry but I can't go!" He said impatiently, standing up for a moment and raising his hands to emphasize his words. He fell back into his chair and ran his fingers through his blue-black hair in evident irritation. "Can we talk about this later? I've really got to finish this paper."   
  
Serena's eyes filled with unshed tears, but she quickly blinked them away angrily. Without a word, she turned around so he couldn't see her obvious hurt. How could he be doing this to her? Now, of all times, when she needed him most?  
  
"Fine Darien. Whenever you can pencil me in." She spat angrily, her words thick in her throat. She caught herself and swallowing hard, turned back towards him, her face sad now. "Don't push me away, Darien. You've done it too many times to me before. I can't take it if you do it again." She breathed deeply and turning swiftly, she walked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her. Darien looked up for a moment, then shook his head and went back to work.  
  
I'm sorry Serena, but I'm doing this for us. He thought silently. I'll make it up to you, I promise.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena stalked angrily to the elevator, her pigtails swaying behind her. She pressed her finger hard against the Down button and when the door opened she went inside and sank to the floor. The tears she had been holding in finally began to fall softly from her bright blue eyes. She sniffed and tried to wipe them away.  
  
How can he do this to me? She thought sadly. I've given him everything I can give, and this is how he repays me? Doesn't he care for me at all? She shook her head and standing up, straightened her shoulders and wiped her eyes dry. Yes, she answered silently. Of course he cares for me. He loves me for crying out loud! He's just really busy right now, that's all.  
  
The door slid open and Serena emerged from it dry-eyed and composed. She walked home silently and reached her house in no time at all. On her doorstep was a bouquet of red roses. She smiled suddenly and running to the porch, gingerly picked them up into her arms. She breathed deeply into the flowers, filling her body with their soft scent. So Darien was sorry for hurting her after all. She smiled and read the card.  
  
-To my little bunny. I still have not forgotten you.  
  
"So," Came a teasing voice from behind her. "I see you got my flowers."  
  
Serena stiffened for a moment, then whirled around. A handsome, tall, dark-haired young man with dancing blue eyes was standing a few feet away, grinning slyly.  
  
"Seiya..." She whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So Serena, how have you been?" Seiya asked mischievously, enjoying Serena's open-mouthed amazement.  
  
"Seiya!" Serena cried out and suddenly enveloped him in a bone-crunching hug.   
  
Seiya was nearly knocked to the ground by the sheer force of the beautiful blond. He was surprised at first, but quickly got over it and placed himself back into the moment, pulling the gorgeous girl closer to him. He held her lovingly in his arms and wished that he could never let her go. An embrace from her always put him in heaven. He snapped out of it quickly and replaced the dreamy attitude with his usual playful and gregarious one.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you're happy to see me. So how is my little bunny?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Oh, Seiya don't tease me! I'm having the worst possible day!" She cried. A fleeting look of sadness crossed her face, but then she smiled at him. "But thank you for the flowers Seiya, they are lovely, and just what I needed right now." She turned away and he saw tears reflected in her crystal-blue eyes. He took her chin and raised her eyes to meet his own.  
  
"Are you all right Serena?" He asked quickly, his face contorted with concern. Serena wasn't supposed to be sad. She never allowed herself.  
  
"I-I'm fine Seiya... It's just that," She paused for a moment- as if undecided whether or not to bare some secret- then went on. "I wanted Darien to come to my high school graduation this Saturday... You see I made high honors the past two years and I'm second in my class next to Amy. When Darien die-... I mean, when Darien was gone, I dived into my studies... When he came back, I doubled my efforts. I've been accepted to a few colleges as well, but I'm not going to go because I can't leave Darien." Tears fell down her cheeks. "I wanted him to come so badly so I could surprise him, but he's too busy with his school." She said bitterly. "He is always too busy for anything now, including me."  
  
Seiya's form had stiffened at the mention of Darien but had gradually relaxed as he listened to Serena's story. So she and Darien were having problems? Well, that just made his plan seem all the more possible. He had left his beloved Princess Fireball only because he had been unable to get another one out of his mind. He loved Serena, and had returned to Earth with the sole intentions of making her love him back. Now, it seemed that he would have a chance. He had to take it or lose her forever.  
  
"Well, I know you really wanted Darien to come, but would an appearance from the Three Lights help?" Seiya asked hopefully. "Maybe I can work out some sort of deal with the principle and have the band play at your graduation... I don't know, what do you think? Maybe Darien can't come, but hey! You'll have the next best thing right?" Seiya gave her his best smile.  
  
Serena stared at him, and suddenly began to laugh joyously, hugging him again.  
  
"That would be perfect Seiya! Thank you so much! I'm so glad to know that you'll be there, even if Darien can't be. After all, you are the reason why I got through the times when he was gone anyway. You were always there to comfort me Seiya, and I would be lying if I said that your presence wouldn't be more than welcome." Serena said, pulling away and looking deeply into the midnight blue eyes that had always reminded her of Darien's.   
  
She suddenly noticed he looked even more like Darien than before. His hair was cut short now (the long ponytail was gone) and styled much like Darien's- tousled and swept to the side. There were differences though... Seiya's features were soft and sweet while Darien's face was hard and chiseled. Seiya's body was less muscular as well and more boyish somehow, but he was definitely great looking. She turned away, realizing that she had been staring, and Seiya couldn't help but notice the blush that crept into her cheeks.  
  
"Well Serena," Seiya said at last, "I should probably get going. I have to go set up this surprise show and let Yaten and Taiki know what's going on. I'll see you this Saturday... and maybe Serena, you could save a dance for me or something?" Seiya asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure Seiya, no problem." Serena said, smiling with relief. Good, she thought, we're still just friends.  
  
Seiya smiled back and after waving good-bye, jogged off towards the black sports car he had parked down the street. Serena watched him go for a moment, then with a sigh, gently picked up the roses and went inside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was graduation day and Serena was a mess! She couldn't find her shoes or her graduation cap and gown, and she was supposed to be leaving for the ceremony in ten minutes! She searched her room frantically and dived under the bed, nearly ripping the billowing skirt of the short, white spaghetti-strap dress she was wearing. It was covered in small white pearls that were embroidered on the dress to look like roses, and it was absolutely lovely.   
  
"Oh, Serena be careful! You almost ruined your dress! Hurry up! You're going to be late!" Luna warned from behind her.  
  
"Oh, be quiet Luna! I'm trying!" Serena cried. Luna gave an annoyed sniff and headed for the door. She turned before she reached it, however, and looked at Serena with a tired smile.  
  
"Well, good luck tonight Serena. I'm very proud of you, you know. It has been wonderful being your guardian all this time. You have really grown up." Luna said gently. Serena stopped for a moment and smiled, nodding at her feline friend. "And don't worry about Darien, Serena. He'll come around. He always does!" Luna said, smiling brightly, and without another word, she headed out the door. Serena smiled back sadly, and resumed her search.   
  
She suddenly found her white heels and sat on her bed to slip them on. She caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror and suddenly stopped. She looked different. She couldn't explain it, but she looked different. Her cheeks were flushed in her hurry to get ready and her hair was piled on her head in soft golden curls that were somehow streaked with silver. Silver? Her hair hadn't been silver before, had it? Her makeup made her look grown up and her dress accentuated her now full-blown curves. She looked every bit like the gorgeous queen she would one day become. She was startled out of her thoughts as her mother came through the door and gaped at her daughter. Serena was surprised when her mother's eyes suddenly filled with tears.  
  
"Mommy? What's wrong?" Serena cried, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Nothing sweetie... Nothing at all... You just look so lovely! My little girl is all grown up!" Her mother cried, pulling Serena into a tender embrace.   
  
Serena held her mother back tightly, feeling her sense of identity as a child leave her heart and a strong feeling of maturity replace it. Her mother's tears wet her neck and Serena suddenly felt empty... Her mother would never hold her like this again, like a child, because she was no longer a child. Gone were the days where she would cry and carry on about nothing. Gone were the days of failed tests and scraped knees from her clumsiness. She was a woman now, and would have to start acting like one. All she had ever felt before would change after this day, and nothing would ever be the same. Her mother suddenly pulled away and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I actually came up here to give you these." She said, laughing a little as she held up Serena's blue cap and gown. "But when I saw you, all these memories hit me... You as a little girl, and you now... I love you Serena." Her mother said softly.  
  
"I love you too Mom. And I always will be your little girl, whether you like it or not." Serena said gently, putting her arms around her mother's neck. She pulled away and smiled at her mother, who smiled back.  
  
"Come on," Her mother said, "let's get you into this." She delicately began buttoning up the blue gown over Serena's white one and placing the cap over her curls, careful not to mess up the style. She turned to Serena after she was done and began casually. "So, is Darien coming tonight?"  
  
Serena felt tears sting her eyes, but she swallowed hard and shook her head.  
  
"No. I'm afraid he can't make it." She said softly.  
  
Her mother looked at her apprehensively, but let it pass, and gently led her daughter downstairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh my gosh! Serena you look terrific!" Raye cried happily, uncharacteristically throwing her arms around her friend. Serena hugged her back tightly only to be mobbed again by a vivacious blond, who looked a lot like herself.  
  
"Our Serena is growing up so fast!" Mina cried happily, squeezing Serena around the middle. Serena laughed and pushed Mina away so she could glimpse both of her friends in their pretty summer dresses. Mina wore a bright sunny yellow one while Raye wore a light lavender dress that accentuated her dark purple eyes. Both looked lovely.   
  
Unlike Lita, Amy, and Serena, Raye and Mina had already graduated from their own high schools and had both done very well. Mina had been captain of her volleyball team as well as head of many school organizations and coordinator for several dances. She had also been homecoming and prom queen. Raye had been president of numerous clubs, including Student Counsel, and had been valedictorian of her school. Her tenacity and hard work had paid off and she was quite proud of herself. She was now studying to be a Shinto Priestess and interestingly enough, a journalist. Mina was going to try her luck as a model. Serena had a feeling she would be very successful.  
  
"Hey guys! Over here!" Came a husky female voice and the girls turned to see Lita and Amy approaching, both wearing a blue cap and gown. Lita's hair was down and curled around her face and Amy's was held back with a pretty silver headband.  
  
"Lita! Amy!" Serena cried and quickly raced to join her two friends. All hugged excitedly and Mina and Raye came over to congratulate Amy on being valedictorian of Juuban High. The modest soldier of Mercury only blushed and muttered her thanks.  
  
Amy was leaving in a few days to America to attend Cornell University for her degree in medicine, for her dream to become a doctor had not dimmed. The girls would miss her, but they knew it was what Amy wanted to do and they refused to get in her way. Lita was planning to go to a culinary arts college in Japan to perfect her cooking talents and become a word-renowned chef. Serena was the one who remained undecided. She had been accepted not only to a few colleges in Japan, but also to a few in America. Stanford University, New York University, and UCLA had all accepted her. She was tempted to take one of them up on their offer, but would not because of Darien. Serena's dream was to become a writer and to one day tell the story of Sailor Moon through fiction. But it was a pipe dream for her and she feared she would never accomplish it. She had Darien however, and that was all that mattered.  
  
"Serena? Are you all right?" Amy suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh?" Serena shook her head. Gosh she was being day-dreamy lately! "I'm fine Amy. I'm just going to miss everyone." She said.   
  
"We'll miss you too Serena! But you're staying in Japan and so are we, except Amy. We'll see each other and Amy's going to be sure to keep in touch. Don't worry honey, everything will be fine!" Mina exclaimed brightly.  
  
Serena forced a smile and her friends all surrounded her in a group hug.  
  
"Yeah Serena. We're the Sailor Scouts! It'll take more than a few miles to tear us apart!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly a voice announced behind them it was time to start the ceremonies.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry girls, but that's our cue!" Lita said sadly, grabbing Amy and Serena's wrists and leading them away.  
  
"Good luck you guys!" Raye cried.  
  
"Break a rib!" Mina called from behind them and Raye sweat-dropped. The girls turned and waved before heading inside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena sat in her seat next to Amy nervously. She was constantly wringing her hands underneath her gown and her eyes remained solely on her feet. She suddenly felt a warm touch on her arm and looked up to see the comforting blue eyes of Amy and she immediately felt better. She steadied herself and managed a smile for her wise friend, who gladly returned it. Suddenly, Amy was gone, and Serena realized she was going to give her graduation speech. She listened intently as one of her best friends recounted her experiences of high school and how, with the help of her family and her friends, she had managed to make it to where she was today. Serena's eyes filled with tears as Amy's speech began to come to an end.  
  
"And the final person I want to thank tonight is my best friend, Serena." Amy said softly, turning slightly to meet Serena's shocked tear-filled eyes. "She took me under her wing on one of the worst days of my life and in a way, she saved me. She has an unshakable courage and kindness, and the purity inside of her heart is her greatest strength. I love you Serena. Stay true to yourself while I am gone. Even though you may not have known it, when you were watching my back, I was always watching yours. Because of you, I am standing here today, and because of you, I will be facing tomorrow. Be brave Serena, and always trust your feelings." She shifted her body and once again faced the audience. "Thank you everyone, for the best years of my life." Amy's eyes were filled with tears as she stepped away from the podium and Serena stood to her feet and hugged her friend before she could stop herself.  
  
"I love you too, Amy. And I will be brave, I promise you." Serena whispered and clung tightly to her wise friend that would soon be alone in the far off world of America until she succeeded in completing her dream.  
  
Amy gave Serena a last squeeze before taking her seat. Serena followed and sat calmly while the principle began to call the names of the students to receive their diplomas. She began to clap as a familiar face was called to the podium to shake the hand of the principle.  
  
"Lita Kino." The principle read, and smiled at the tall brunette that approached the podium shyly, gently taking the diploma from him and shaking his hand. Four female voices could be heard over all the rest as the brunette left the stage, and the girls were stunned to hear a male voice as well. They turned to see a handsome, tall young man with brown eyes and hair up on his feet and clapping wildly.  
  
"That must be Ken." Serena whispered to Amy.  
  
"Yeah, I sort of remember him, but he looks really different." She glanced at Lita who stood in front of the stage with all the rest of the students that had already been called. She was blushing furiously as the young man ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug. "It is him!" Amy cried, pointing a Lita. "Check out her face!" Serena looked and both girls burst into a fit of giggles. Suddenly their moment was stopped as Amy's name was announced.  
  
"Our own valedictorian, Amy Mizuno." The principle said. Amy rose to her feet and gave Serena a wink and she walked up to the podium and took her diploma. Again, four girls could be heard above the rest.  
  
Serena waited patiently through the rest of the names for her own to be called. She was surprised when the principle finally called her to the podium.  
  
"I am very pleased to introduce this next young lady. She began her high school years as one of the worst students I have ever encountered, but turned her academics around in her last two years at Juuban High. She started out as last in her class has worked her way up to second. I can say truthfully that I have never been prouder of a student in my life. Congratulations, Serena Tsukino." He said, turning around and smiling genuinely at the stricken blushing blond that huddled, embarrassed, in her seat.   
  
The stadium erupted with cheers from Serena's family, friends, and her four fellow Sailor Scouts. Other voices joined and she turned to see Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista standing off to the side, also cheering wildly. She felt tears well in her eyes and was stunned to hear the voices of three males above the rest.  
  
"Way to go Serena!" Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten all called out, genuine smiles on all.   
  
Serena beamed at all of them and the tears that threatened fell from her cheeks. Without a word, she gently rose to her feet and approached the podium. The principle chuckled at her emotional state, handed her the diploma, and shook her hand.  
  
"I meant every word, Serena. Make the best of your life. You deserve it." He said softly. Serena gazed at him for a moment, nodded, then turned and walked off the stage.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien raced out of his physics classroom, raising his wrist to check his watch.  
  
"Shit." He muttered. "I'm really, really, late!"   
  
Thank goodness his teacher had decided to let the class out early today. He felt so guilty because he knew this was a huge thing for her, even though she probably hadn't done so well in school anyway. It didn't matter though, he'd been ignoring her for the past few months and he was sorry. There was just too much to do!  
  
He was turning a corner when he suddenly collided with someone.  
  
"WHOAH!" The man cried out as Darien nearly knocked him over.  
  
"Oh shit!" He exclaimed quickly, recognizing the person he had collided into. "Dean Imada! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Darien apologized, worry crossing his handsome and very tired features.  
  
The Dean of the university laughed and shrugged.  
  
"I'm fine Mr. Chiba. I was actually looking for you. Now that I've found you I won't have to make the trip to the Physics Department. Mr. Chiba, I have great news. Your offer to Harvard has come through. They want you there in a week if you're still interested. You could even leave today, if you wanted. Your housing and food have been taken care of so they told me to tell you not to worry about anything, just to get there. Congratulations." The Dean beamed widely.  
  
Darien gaped at him, completely shocked. They wanted him this soon? He could leave today? Everything was taken care of? His mind was spinning so fast he thought he would faint, but then he caught himself and began to laugh!  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you Dean Imada! Thank you so much!" Darien cried, grabbing the man's hand and shaking it happily. The dean laughed again.  
  
"You're very welcome Mr. Chiba, but you earned it. Have a wonderful trip. Goodbye." The man said, then turned and walked away.  
  
Darien laughed again and raced out the door towards the student parking lot where his red Ferrari waited.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena stood in the Banquet Hall (the school gym) and cheered with the rest of the girls as the Three Lights played their hearts out for the high school students. They wore their traditional suits, but Serena was surprised to see they had a new sound. It was less boy band and more rock and Serena quite enjoyed it. Suddenly, their song ended and Seiya leaned into the microphone. He was playing the guitar (much to Serena's surprise) and so was Taiki. Yaten was on the drums, though his keyboard was also set up.   
  
"This song goes out to a very special girl," Seiya said softly into the microphone. "Because every time I touch her, I feel so far away."  
  
Serena felt her cheeks burn because Seiya was staring directly at her. So he did still love her! Why didn't she see it before? How could she be so blind?   
  
Her thoughts were broken as Seiya began to play, and Serena became caught up in the words of the song.  
  
I try to feel the distance  
  
That has grown between us  
  
Open up as lonely as the space between the stars  
  
I wish that I could find a way  
  
To smash my fist right through these walls  
  
Of ugliness  
  
And emptiness  
  
And gently touch your face  
  
Seiya's gaze met Serena's and she blushed again. Taiki suddenly joined in singing, harmonizing with Seiya's smooth voice.  
  
But every time that I touch you  
  
I feel so far away  
  
And every time that you need me  
  
I feel so far away  
  
Taiki dropped back and once again it was only Seiya. His midnight blue eyes burned into Serena's. Raye leaned in towards Serena.  
  
"He's so amazing isn't he, Serena? I can't believe how gorgeous he looks!"  
  
Serena turned to reply but Raye was already focused on Seiya, her dark purple eyes glowing brightly. Mina, Amy, and Lita were in the same state as Raye. Serena was then pulled back into the song.  
  
I see you silently beside me  
  
Choking back your tears  
  
I wonder if you recognize  
  
The silence there defines us  
  
Desperately I try to fight  
  
This overwhelming sense that I   
  
May never find the strength to change  
  
How hopeless we've become  
  
Taiki joined again to harmonize, but Seiya's eyes never left Serena's. Serena's filled with tears at the obvious emotion in Seiya's words.  
  
But every time that I touch you  
  
I feel so far away  
  
And every time that you need me  
  
I feel so far away  
  
Can I feel so far away?  
  
I feel so far away  
  
Seiya's voice became soft, then began rising in pitch as the passion grew.  
  
I need to find a way to break this silence  
  
I need to find a way to break this silence  
  
I need to find a way to break this silence  
  
That's between us  
  
So I scream you name  
  
I scream your name   
  
I scream your name  
  
I scream you name!  
  
But every time that I touch you  
  
I feel so far away  
  
And every time that you need me  
  
You feel so far away  
  
Suddenly the words changed and Serena's eyes overflowed and Seiya closed the song. His voice had become soft again.  
  
And every time that you reach out  
  
You feel me pull away  
  
And every time that I touch you  
  
I touch you  
  
I touch you...  
  
You feel so far away...  
  
His voice trailed off and the ringing of the guitar grew soft, and then died. The audience remained silent for a moment before erupting with cheers! Serena cheered along with them. Seiya had finally been truthful to her, and she couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien entered the graduation field only to find it empty. He groaned inwardly and turned around. Serena would be so angry with him! Suddenly he heard giggles and turned to see Serena's friend, Molly, coming across the field towards him. Her boyfriend, Melvin, was with her.  
  
"Hey Molly!" Darien called out. Molly turned and saw him, and waved. She walked over, pulling Melvin along with her.  
  
"Hey Darien! What's up?" Molly said, smiling.  
  
"Not much Molly, but I feel like a total jerk. I missed Serena's graduation and I feel really awful. How did it go?" He wondered.  
  
"Oh it was great! Amy and the principle said such great things about her, it was really sweet." Molly said brightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien asked.  
  
"Oh, Amy thanked Serena for being such a wonderful friend, which is typical because she is a wonderful friend to just about anyone." Darien smiled, that was true. "And the principle congratulated Serena on being second in her class. I have to admit, I never expected Serena to pull it off either!" Molly exclaimed.  
  
"What?!" Darien cried out, completely taken aback. He suddenly felt sick, as if he had swallowed something horrible. "Serena finished second in her class?" He choked.  
  
"Yeah," Melvin grumbled. "She beat me out by only a couple points. It's not my fault that I couldn't pass Auto Shop."   
  
But Darien was no longer listening. Serena had finished second in her class? What an accomplishment! He had finished third, and that was a huge deal, but Serena had finished second! He was suddenly hit by a massive wave of guilt as he realized why Serena had been so persistent and hurt about his lack of interest. He covered his face with his hands. How could he be such an unfeeling and incredible jerk? What was the matter with him? How could he be so selfish?  
  
But how was he supposed to know? The other part of his mind wondered. Serena had never told him about her grades and he had just assumed they had been as bad as usual. He shook his head. It didn't matter, he should have found a way to be there, but at least he had some good news to give Serena. The news of Harvard should really cheer her up. He turned to Molly and Melvin.  
  
"Hey, do you know where Serena is now?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's in the gym. I think she-" Molly began.  
  
"Okay thanks you guys! Bye!" Darien said, cutting her off, and before Molly could finish, he jogged off towards the gym.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Three Lights were on a break and a DJ was taking over for them until they rested up. Serena was sitting at a table alone when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Seiya standing there, looking happy, but nervous.  
  
"Can I have that dance now?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
Serena smiled softly and nodded. She rose to her feet and she heard Seiya gasp. He gazed at her with wonder. She looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," Seiya murmured. "I've just never seen you look so beautiful before."  
  
Serena blushed crimson, but gently took Seiya's hand and led him to the dance floor. Several pairs of female eyes gazed at her enviously as the handsome young musician took Serena into his arms. And Seiya was not completely oblivious to the furious glares from the male population, either. They swayed gently to the music for a few moments before Seiya spoke.  
  
"I meant every word you know. In the song I mean."  
  
"Shhh." Serena shushed him. "I know you did. But you must understand Seiya, there is only one person for me. I care for you deeply, but I don't love you. I don't say this to be cruel or break your heart. If I were free Seiya, I could love you, but I'm not. Destiny holds me back, and I can't love just anyone."  
  
Seiya glowered. "Damn Destiny. I don't care what gets in my way." He whispered furiously. He raised his hand and cupped Serena's cheek gently. "I love you."  
  
"If only you could understand..." Serena murmured softly, laying her head against his shoulder. "Even if I agreed to be with you Seiya, Destiny would find some way to tear us apart again. Darien and I found each other when thousands of years had separated us. And because of Destiny, we will always find each other, no matter what the barrier. I feared this notion when I first learned of it, but then I accepted it. I love Darien, Seiya, and I will never love anyone else. Find someone who is free Seiya. Find someone who can love you." She pulled away and gazed into his eyes. "If you force me to love you Seiya," She whispered seriously, "you would always be Darien to me."  
  
His heart clenched and he realized it was true. Even when he had held her so long ago, she had envisioned Darien holding her instead. Even now, he had styled his hair and worn clothes that were similar to Darien's with the hope it would get her attention. Why was this happening? Why couldn't he get her out of his head when he knew she loved someone else? His eyes filled with tears at the unfairness of it all and he turned his face from Serena's.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. I see what you mean now, but it doesn't comfort me at all. Please, hold me Serena, hold me just this once. You've never held me before like you hold him, and it's all I've ever wanted." He choked out.  
  
Serena's own eyes filled with tears as she pulled Seiya into a gentle embrace. He clung to her tightly and she clung to him, feeling him quivering against her. She reached up and touched her lips to his delicately. His eyes opened wide at this action, but he pulled her closer. That was when it happened. He suddenly felt an enormous release, as if a gigantic weight had been pulled from his body, and he became calm. He relaxed in her hold and she pulled him tighter, taking his love for her into her own body, locking it away in her heart. The kiss was soft and chaste, but somehow passionate and sweet. She felt her heart tug unexpectedly, but paid no attention to it. She loved Darien, always and forever, no matter how much of a jerk he could be. Somehow, Seiya understood. When he pulled away, he felt something different for the lovely girl in front of him. He smiled at her like a sister, and she locked forever in her soul the secret that she had used the Silver Crystal to take away his self-destructive love.   
  
I'm sorry Seiya, her mind whispered. I just can't bear to see you live your life in unhappiness. Now, you are free.   
  
He stared at her, knowing she had done something to him, but not really caring much either way.  
  
"Thank you," he finally whispered.  
  
"Your welcome Seiya." Serena answered him. She once again took him into her arms to finish the dance. For the first time, they danced as friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien glowered at the young man that was holding his beloved Serena in his arms. She looked so beautiful... It was hard to take his eyes off of her. She looked like a queen, the queen from his dreams. But that guy... Why did that guy look so familiar? Had he seen him before? He shook his head and then realized finally who it was. It was the guy he had met when he had first arrived back on Earth. The Starlight had looked at Darien with envy and obvious dislike at their first meeting. He remembered the words the young man had spoken, and the way he looked at Serena when he said it.  
  
"Treat her right, you know you don't deserve her."  
  
He gritted his teeth at the memory and forced his eyes back to where Serena and the young man were still dancing. They were talking now, he noticed, and the Starlight looked upset. Serena's face was calm and collected, as if she were explaining something to a small child. Suddenly, they held close for a moment, a tight embrace that caused Darien to clench his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his palm. His teeth bit into his lips as he watched Serena reach up and kiss the young man softly on the lips.  
  
What is she doing??? Darien's mind screamed. She's my girlfriend! She can't kiss another guy like that!  
  
He knew he was losing control as he started to walk over to them, but he stopped himself. He didn't need this! Here he was, trying to build a future for himself and Serena and she was messing around on him! How could she? Didn't he mean anything to her at all? He turned swiftly on his heels and headed for the door.  
  
He couldn't take this anymore. He had too much to worry about. Let Serena have her little Starlight. They could be happy, the both of them. He felt tears blur his vision as he swept past crowds of people, heading for the door. He was caught off guard as he nearly knocked someone over, his second time for the day. He looked up to see Lita rubbing her shoulder gently, looking stunning in a shimmering emerald green summer dress, her hair cascading down her shoulders in an auburn waterfall. A handsome young man was on her arm with light brown hair and brown eyes that were now glaring at Darien. Amy stood behind them, looking at Darien worriedly. She also looked beautiful with her light blue strapless gown and silver jewelry.  
  
"Darien, are you all right?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine Amy." He muttered. "Sorry Lita." He said quickly, turning away and practically running away from them.  
  
"No problem." Lita answered, slightly annoyed. "What's up with him?"   
  
"I don't know." Amy said softly. "But I don't like it. Something's not right."  
  
"Well he better fix it because that guy needs an attitude adjustment. I'm really getting tired of the way he's treating Serena. Sure, school is important, but it isn't everything." Lita said crossly.  
  
"I don't know if that's the only problem, Lita." Amy pointed out.  
  
"Whatever. The point is the guy needs to pay more attention to his girlfriend, otherwise a guy like Seiya is going to steal her heart away from him." Lita answered, crossing her arms over her chest. Ken watched her silently, a small smile playing on his lips. Amy frowned sadly.  
  
"Nothing could steal Serena's heart from Darien. Not even Seiya, as charming as he is. Serena would never allow it."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena swayed gently to the music, leaning against Seiya as she did so. She loved this song and began to sing softly to it, unconsciously doing so in Seiya's ear. He suddenly pulled away from her, surprise etched on his face.  
  
"Serena..." He murmured. "Your voice... It's amazing! Why didn't you ever tell me you were so good!" He exclaimed. Serena blushed.  
  
"I'm not that great Seiya. Don't make a big deal about it... I sing pretty okay." She smiled a little.  
  
"Pretty okay?! Serena, you are more than 'pretty okay!'" Seiya said incredulously. He suddenly grinned wickedly. "You have to do a song with me and the band!"  
  
"Seiya no! I couldn't do that!" Serena protested, pulling away from him.  
  
"Please Serena! Please do this for me! We're on in a few minutes and we could really use a new voice in the band. It's not forever, just one song. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it! I always find the stage wonderful. It's a chance for me to just let everything go." Seiya said gently, his eyes pleading with her.  
  
Serena thought for a moment. The offer was tempting. She took one more look at Seiya's pleading face and finally nodded.  
  
"Okay Seiya. But just one!" Serena warned.  
  
"Okay fine! Just one." Seiya repeated.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few moments later, Serena joined the Three Lights onstage. She gazed at the crowd nervously, meeting the curious eyes of the Sailor Scouts. She gave them a strained smile. Suddenly, Seiya approached the microphone and spoke into it.  
  
"I have discovered a hidden talent in a student from your very own Juuban High. She is a gorgeous young lady whom most of you know. Give it up everyone, for your very own Serena Tsukino!" He called excitedly out to the crowd.   
  
Serena blushed nervously, but was quickly overwhelmed by the sudden roar of the crowd. She drank in that sound and never forgot it. Suddenly, she knew this was where she wanted to be.  
  
"This ought to be interesting." Raye whispered to Mina, just loud enough for Serena to hear, for both were in the front row. Mina gaped at Raye and playfully smacked her.   
  
Serena glared at her friend, but Raye only smiled wickedly. Serena smiled back slyly, knowing that Raye just might be surprised. Suddenly the music began to course through her, Seiya on the keyboard and Taiki on the guitar. Serena began to sing, her smooth and clear voice washing over the audience. She smiled as Raye's mouth fell open as the song unfolded.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see   
  
The part of you that's drifting over me   
  
And when I wake you're, never there   
  
But when I sleep you're, everywhere   
  
You're everywhere   
  
The song speeded up and Serena began to move to the music, gently gripping the microphone between both hands. Everyone was mesmerized by her beauty and stage presence. Seiya only smiled, realizing that he had been right in his assumptions about her loving the spotlight. Serena began to sing again and everyone in the audience began to dance to the music.  
  
Just tell me how I got this far   
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
  
'Cause every time I look   
  
you're never there   
  
And every time I sleep   
  
you're always there   
  
Serena's voice suddenly reached a high pitch as she began to chorus. Her eyes were closed and her voice was perfect.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
You're everything I know   
  
that makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I'm not alone   
  
Serena began to dance to the music again, then returned to the microphone. She smiled at the amazed looks she was receiving from her friends, but continued on...  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel   
  
It's hard to think that   
  
you might not be real   
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep   
  
I try to wash the pain away from me   
  
Away from me   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
You're everything I know   
  
that makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I'm not alone   
  
I am not alone   
  
She smiled as the music speeded up and continued dancing.  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh   
  
Suddenly the music slowed and Serena stopped dancing. She gazed out into the audience, her voice now soft and somewhat sad.  
  
And when I touch your hand   
  
It's then I understand   
  
The beauty that's within   
  
It's now that we begin   
  
You always light my way   
  
I hope there never comes a day   
  
No matter where I go   
  
I always feel you so   
  
Her voice picked up the pace again and came out strong and powerful, washing over the audience, getting them to dance again.  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
  
You're everything I know   
  
that makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
  
And when I catch my breath   
  
it's you I breathe   
  
You're everything I know   
  
that makes me believe   
  
I'm not alone   
  
The music suddenly stopped except for Taiki playing the guitar lightly and Serena's voice became once again soft and sad.  
  
You're in everyone I see   
  
So tell me   
  
Do you see me?   
  
The guitar's sound slowly faded away and everyone cheered wildly, Raye above all the rest. She looked at Serena with obvious pride and leaped onto the stage to hug her friend.  
  
"You were so amazing Serena! Why didn't you ever tell me you had such an amazing voice? We could have done so much of that sort of stuff together! Oh, you suck for not telling me!" She exclaimed excitedly. Serena only smiled, knowing working together with Raye was nearly impossible. It was always her way, or no way.  
  
"Thanks Raye. I'm really glad that you liked it, but I'm not going to pursue it as a career or anything." Serena said, laughing.  
  
"And why not?" Came Taiki's voice from behind her. Serena turned in surprise. "I mean it Serena, you are really good! I don't want to say this officially or anything, but would you consider joining the Three Lights? You are really amazing, and to tell you the truth, we're getting tired of Seiya's voice." He said laughing as Seiya pretended to look insulted.  
  
Serena gaped at Taiki in amazement. She didn't even think that Taiki had even liked her and he was offering her a place in the band?  
  
"Taiki, you want me in the Three Lights? Are you sure about that?" Serena finally choked out.  
  
"Sure I'm sure. I mean, if you're up to it." Taiki said. Yaten and Seiya nodded eagerly behind him. "The only problem is, we're heading to America to tour there. We want to expand our audience and we're going to begin in New York working the club circuit. So what do you think? You in?"   
  
"Yeah Serena," Yaten chimed, "you in?"  
  
Serena gaped at them. New York? That would mean that she would have to leave Darien... But she could also go to college there! She was accepted already to New York University and that would place her in perfect location... But could she really be away from Darien? She suddenly remembered how wonderful it had felt to be onstage and smiled softly. Yes, she could do that, but only with his permission.  
  
"Let me talk it over with Darien, okay Taiki? That way I can be sure." Serena said quickly.  
  
"Of course. Let us know as soon as you can though, okay?" Taiki asked.  
  
"Sure. No problem." Serena said, an excited smile playing on her lips.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Bye Mom! I'll be right back." Serena called over her shoulder as she left the house.   
  
Her white, pearl encrusted gown rustled in the soft breeze and Serena was surprised to see that the sky was suddenly covered with clouds. She shivered slightly, but quickly shook it off as she remembered why she was going to see Darien so late at night. She smiled and ran swiftly towards the brand new silver convertible she had received for a graduation present. She sped out of the driveway with a soft screech, and turned towards Darien's apartment.  
  
She was so happy! She couldn't believe she would be the next member of the Three Lights! Whoops, she thought, I guess it's the Starlights now. Taiki had thought the name should be changed because there would now be four members instead of three and that was fine with Serena- if she even joined, that is. She suddenly realized she had arrived outside Darien's posh building and leapt out of the car as soon as she parked it. She ran into Darien's elevator and was dancing around inside of it until it finally opened on his floor.  
  
Without warning, she was apprehensive and alert. Something wasn't right. She peeked out of the elevator, expecting danger or the Negaverse, but found nothing. She shrugged it off. Maybe it was just her imagination or something. She smoothed out her curls gently and approached Darien's door. She knocked softly and waited. There was no answer. She knocked again and waited, but nobody came.  
  
Serena was getting a bad feeling... Why wasn't he answering the door? She reached down into her purse and pulled out a key. With shaking hands, she opened the door. She stepped into his apartment and found it pitch black.  
  
"Darien? Darien, are you here?" Serena called softly, fear beginning to grip her. She stepped even farther into his apartment. "Darien?"  
  
"I'm right here, Serena." Came a muffled voice from another room.   
  
Serena felt fear grip her heart. What was the matter with him? He didn't sound right... She entered his darkened living room and found him sitting on his sofa. A small lamp glowed from behind him, throwing his features in shadows. A large glass of brandy sat on the table next to him, and the bottle next to it was already halfway gone. Darien had been drinking? His head was down, but as she approached, he looked up, and she was stunned to see his eyes icy and bloodshot. She gasped. What is the matter with him? Why are his eyes so cold?  
  
"Darien..." Serena began.  
  
"Don't Serena." He paused and raised his hands, as if to ward her away. "Just don't!"  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?" Serena asked, her voice quivering.  
  
Darien's eyes raised again and Serena shrank from them. They were full of anger and malice, something that she hadn't seen since the day he had been possessed by the Negaverse.  
  
"What's wrong Serena? What's wrong? Everything's wrong! This whole relationship is just wrong!" Darien shouted, rising to his feet.  
  
"What are you talking about? What happened Darien?" Serena cried. "If this is about missing my graduation, don't worry I-"   
  
"This isn't about the graduation Serena!" Darien interrupted.  
  
"Well then what is it about? Darien, I don't know what is the matter with you, but you better explain!" Serena nearly screamed, her happiness completely gone.  
  
"Well I'm not going to explain because you know damn well what I'm talking about!" He searched her eyes but only found complete bewilderment. Did she really not know? No, he thought shaking his head. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She was just playing stupid. Darien brushed past her angrily. "I don't have time for this, I have to study for my midterm."  
  
Serena followed him, angry and hurt.  
  
"Don't walk away from this Darien! Something is obviously wrong and I don't have any idea what you're talking about! You've been pushing me away for the past few months and I'm not going to take it anymore! Whether you are mad at me or not, we have to work through this. Destiny demands we do so!" Serena exclaimed, grabbing his arm. He tore it away from her. She gazed at him, her heart in her eyes. She blinked back tears furiously.  
  
"Destiny?" Darien said softly between clenched teeth. "Destiny Serena? Fuck Destiny!" He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "Destiny has torn us apart again and again. It has even killed me! I am so tired of hearing about Destiny! I'm tired about not being able to do what I want, love whom I want, or be what I want! I'm tired of living my life based on some preordained bull shit! I'm done Serena, I'm done!"   
  
He turned and stopped himself short, taking in all he had just said. He slowly twisted around and stared at Serena in horror. She stood rooted to her spot, her eyes brimming with tears and her body shaking. She gulped and spoke again, her voice quivering.  
  
"If that's the way you feel about it Darien, then you've got your wish. It's over Darien, you hear me? It's over. I can't fight you anymore and I can't take you pushing me away again, no matter how much I love you." Her eyes met his and suddenly he felt three inches tall. The tears that had threatened finally fell from her eyes. "Goodbye Darien." She said softly, and gliding past him, she walked out his apartment. Darien could only watch her go, for he had been rendered speechless.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien heard the door slam and sank into his chair again. Was he just over-reacting? Was he wrong? He suddenly had a terrible feeling that he had wrecked everything. He placed his head into his hands. She had looked so beautiful... Why did she have to be so beautiful when she was crushed?  
  
"What have I done?" He asked himself aloud. "I've ruined everything." He felt tears sting his eyes and was surprised as he heard his telephone's shrill ring. He reached over and picked it up, swallowing hard. "Darien Chiba." He said softly.  
  
"Mr. Chiba." Came a cultured voice in English on the other end. "This is Dean Jefferson at Harvard University. I'm calling you to say that if you are still interested in attending our medical course, you must arrive at the university within the week. It is imperative that you arrive soon because your spot can be filled quickly. Do you understand?"  
  
Darien's mind was spinning. Thoughts of Serena and his future whirled around his head in a battle. His future, despite the cry that erupted from his heart, won out.  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you." Darien answered. "I'll come as soon as I can."  
  
"Good. Congratulations and welcome to Harvard." Jefferson said shortly. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." Darien answered, hanging the phone up softly. He slowly rose to his feet and entered his room to pack. He stopped in the middle of it, staring at the picture of himself with Serena.  
  
"Serena," he whispered, "I'm sorry I have to leave like this, but I will fix it, I promise. We have our whole lives to fix this and I know we can."  
  
He packed quickly and crawled into bed. Sleep came easily and the next morning he called his travel agent to arrange a flight for that night. He called Andrew and said goodbye, but didn't call Serena or the rest of the Scouts. Hours later, he was on a plane and looking out over the fading lights of Tokyo.  
  
I love you still, Serena. I'm doing this for you. We're only taking a break, that's all it is. It's just a little break. Darien closed his eyes and leaned back. I'll call Serena when I get there and I'll explain everything. His mind began to drift and soon he was fast asleep. His last thoughts were about his promises to return to his beloved...  
  
But he never did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena sped away from Darien's apartment crying hysterically. She drove for a few moments then had to pull over. She placed her head against the wheel and sobbed.  
  
"Why?" She whispered. "Why did he have to do this? Why?"  
  
She didn't know and she didn't care. She was so angry she could hardly think. He had broken her heart for the last time and she wasn't going to follow him around like a sick puppy anymore. She wiped her eyes and picked up her cell phone. She took a deep breath and punched in the numbers. A sleepy, male voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Seiya?" Serena asked softly. She silently willed her voice to stop shaking.  
  
"Serena?" The voice was suddenly awake. "Are you all right?" Seiya asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh Seiya!" Serena cried, and suddenly everything came out. The words she and Darien had exchanged between each other, the hurtful things he had said to her, and finally, their break up. Seiya listened to everything with silent patience.  
  
"Go home Serena. I'll be there in a minute. Bye." Seiya ordered gently.  
  
"Okay, bye." Serena sniffled. She hung up the phone and pulling herself together, she drove the rest of the way there. She found Seiya on her doorstep, waiting patiently. As she strode up the sidewalk, he stood and met her half way, wrapping his arms around her, holding her like a brother would his sister. She began to cry again.  
  
"I was so stupid Seiya. Why is everything so wrong? Why doesn't anything ever work out the way it's supposed to?" Serena whispered, burying her face in Seiya's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know Serena, I don't know." Seiya answered. "But don't give up on everything Serena. You have so much to live for and everything to gain."   
  
Serena pulled away and looked into Seiya's eyes. She saw nothing but friendship and earnestness there and suddenly regretted taking away his love for her... She gasped inwardly, realizing the treachery of such thoughts. Never, she thought furiously. I will never use him that way. She suddenly remembered something and met his eyes again.  
  
"Seiya, do you and rest of the guys still want me in the band?" Serena asked. Seiya smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course we do... But Serena," He said softly, "We have to leave tomorrow morning."  
  
"That soon?" Serena exclaimed, her eyes growing wide, but then her eyelids dropped and she turned away. "So be it then. There is nothing left to keep me here and I need a change. I will see you tomorrow Seiya. Goodnight." She spoke, turning away.   
  
As she did, her body caught the moonlight, turning her hair silver and making her eyes glow a midnight blue. Her dress shimmered and wings seemed to sprout from her back, more beautiful than her Sailor Scout uniform. Seiya felt his heart stop in his chest at the gorgeous sight of her and a shadow of his old love flickered in his eyes, but it was washed away quickly as she smiled at him.  
  
"Goodnight Serena." He said gently.  
  
He turned and vanished into the night. Serena watched him go silently, and then turned her gaze to the Moon. Memories from a thousand years before flashed through her mind but she shook them away. It was time to forget everything and start anew, if she could.  
  
The next morning she awoke and picked up her packed bags. She silently kissed her sleeping cat and guardian then headed out the door of her bedroom, gathering one last glimpse of her familiar surroundings. She grabbed her acceptance letter to NYU in the foyer, and gazed at her mother and father who stood rooted in the doorway. She smiled at both and wrapped her arms around them, telling them not to worry. They kissed her fervently and asked her again not to go. When she refused, they promised tearfully she would always have a place in their home. She hugged them again, then left, leaving behind a note saying goodbye to the Scouts.  
  
She met Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten at the airport and was greeted with hugs and kisses from each. They welcomed her to the band, now named The Starlights. She smiled at her friends and boarded the plane with them without many words. As they were soaring over Tokyo towards the East Coast, she turned and caught one last glimpse of the city that had been home to her for eighteen years. It was quickly fading behind her. Seiya took her hand gently, and she smiled at him again and laid her head softly on his shoulder.  
  
It was now time for her life to begin anew.  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in this story. So Far Away belongs to Stabbing Westward and Everywhere belongs to Michelle Branch. I just liked the songs and thought they would fit well in the story. Every other song in this story will not belong to me.) 


	2. Part Two

5 years later...  
  
"Gaah! Seiya, I'll never get this!" Serena cried angrily, dropping her hands on top of the keys of her piano.  
  
"Oh Serena, calm down! Don't worry, you're getting better, really." Seiya said laughing.  
  
"Oh you be quiet! I sound awful and you know it!" Serena protested.  
  
"No you don't. You're doing fine. Besides, we don't have to be doing this anyway. You're the singer, you don't need to learn how to play instruments." Seiya pointed out.  
  
Serena shot daggers at Seiya from her blue eyes, but he only laughed and patiently began to show her the chords again. After about an hour, she finally gave up, exhausted.  
  
"It's no use Seiya. I'll never be ready by the time we have to play for Mina's birthday party... It's a shame too, I really wanted to impress her." Serena murmured quietly, obvious disappointment in her voice. Seiya's eyes grew soft.  
  
"Serena, you know you don't have anything to prove to Mina. I mean, look at us! Even though we aren't huge mega-stars, we own a successful club and we play the music we love every night. Music that is so good, people come from all over the world to hear it! Just because Mina has become a super model, doesn't mean you're beneath her. She's still Mina." Seiya said gently. "Besides Serena, you have done so much for yourself already. I mean, you graduated from NYU with a Bachelors degree in creative writing and you are now working on your first novel- which I might add, is all about us! You are an amazing singer that has been named by critics as one of the best new talents in the business. You have the potential to be a superstar, but simply choose not to." Seiya said, winking playfully at her. "Does that sound like enough accomplishments?"  
  
Serena smiled at her handsome friend and nodded.  
  
"You're right as always, Seiya." She said softly, reaching over and giving him a hug. "What would I do without you?"   
  
"That, I don't even want to think about." Seiya stated, chuckling. Serena laughed with him, then stood up from the piano.   
  
"So, are you going out with Gwen tonight?" Serena asked, lifting her jacket from the bench.  
  
"Yeah... I actually wanted to tell you something..." Seiya said softly.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Serena prodded, poking him in the ribs gently.   
  
"Serena, I'm- I'm asking her to marry me tonight." Seiya blurted out.  
  
Serena gaped at Seiya with wonder. He was going to propose? She shook her head. Of course he was going to propose! He had been dating the beautiful green-eyed red head for two years for crying out loud! It was only natural that he was planning to marry her! Serena smiled at Seiya and raced into his arms, pulling him close.  
  
"Congratulations, Seiya." She whispered happily. "I know she'll say yes." She felt Seiya's arms tighten around her.  
  
"I hope she does, Serena. I really do. I've never felt this way about anyone... She's just so special and she's a lot like you...." He pulled away and laughed. "I would never marry a girl who didn't measure up to my best friend."  
  
Serena beamed at him, tears in her eyes and Seiya laughed again.  
  
"Don't cry Serena. I can never stand to see you cry, if you're happy or not! You always make me want to!" Seiya cried, wiping her eyes dry. Serena hugged him again, then told him to get dressed. "You don't want to be late." Serena pointed out. He laughed and nodded, then turned and ran to his room.  
  
Serena watched him go with mixed emotions. She sighed and sat down heavily on the sofa. She was going to miss her best friend... Now that he was getting married, they wouldn't spend as much time together anymore. She suddenly felt lonely and wished she had someone to love her. She had been dating on and off since she had broken up with him, but hadn't found anyone special. Someone she could ever really love... She shivered a little and imagined soft lips against her neck, then against her cheek. She felt warm, gentle, breath against her own lips and smiled. She saw in her mind's eye mysterious blue orbs, partially covered by blue-black locks of soft hair. She shook her head to clear the memory.  
  
No! She thought furiously. I won't think about him. I can't think about him! She felt tears fill her eyes, but rubbed them away before they fell. It's over between us. He isn't coming back.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien sat on his desk, looking over paperwork. He sighed softly and leaned back in his chair. He had been in surgery round the clock and he was beat. His secretary poked her head in and spoke to him.  
  
"Sir?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Anne? What is it?" Darien asked, lifting his head.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Chiba, but I have your messages. One is from you fiancé, Bianca, and the other is from..." She began sifting through the notes in her hand. "Mina Aino in Japan." She stopped short and stared at the name, wonder written clearly on her face. "Sir, you know Mina Aino? The famous super model?" She asked in surprise.  
  
But Darien wasn't listening. Darien stared into space, not seeing anything. Mina Aino... That name brought back memories of Japan, memories that he had long ago forgotten. Memories of a beautiful blond with heart-wrenchingly expressive blue eyes that he couldn't afford to reminisce about. He had to forget about her, he was going to marry Bianca... Serena was out of the picture now. She had said it herself... It was over between them.  
  
"Sir? Are you all right? You look pale." Anne said worriedly. Darien's eyes cleared.  
  
"Yes Anne. I'm fine. Did she leave a number?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Sir, I wrote it down. She said it was urgent." Anne explained. Darien nodded and reached for the phone. Anne excused herself, then left the office.  
  
Darien dialed the numbers quickly, a certain sort of fear seeping into his heart. What was this about? Was the Negaverse back? Was Serena in some sort of trouble? He clenched his fist tightly at the thought, then wondered why he was doing it. Why did he care? Serena wasn't his girlfriend anymore. What could he do? Still, he was Tuxedo Mask and had a duty to keep her safe...  
  
He sighed softly as the phone began to ring and thought back again to their last conversation. Serena had looked so sad and he had been so cold. He had meant to call her when he had arrived at Harvard, but somehow he was always just too busy. He had never meant to lose touch with her, but out of sight truly did mean out of mind. All his love for the cheerful blonde just seemed to slip so easily through the cracks of Time. He had let the ties between them vanish over the last five years, and now was the first moment he had thought of her. What is she up to now? Has she changed at all? He wondered to himself. Suddenly, someone picked up on the other end. It was a bright and happy voice that Darien immediately recognized.  
  
"Mina?" Darien asked in surprise.  
  
"Yes, who is this?" The pretty voice on the other end demanded.  
  
"It's me, Mina, Darien." Darien answered, laughing a little. "How have you been?"  
  
"Darien! Oh I'm so happy you called! I have been really great, very busy, but great. How about yourself?" Mina asked happily.  
  
"Good. I've been really good. How's everyone else?" Darien asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, everyone is fine, great from what I hear. I'd really love to catch up on old times Darien, but the truth is, I have a shoot in an hour and I have to get going. I just needed to ask you something." Mina said quickly.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mina. Sure, what's up?" Darien asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if you would be able to attend my birthday bash next week. It's on a Saturday and I would really be happy if you would come! I mean, I am turning twenty-three after all, and I would really love it if I had all of my best friends present. I'm really sorry it's on such short notice, but I've been trying to reach you for weeks! I've just never been able to get a hold of you! Please say you can come!" Mina pleaded. Darien smiled on the other end.  
  
"Of course I'll come Mina. I'll see you there. Have fun at the shoot okay? Oh, and one more thing..." He paused for a moment, swallowing hard as if choking on the name... "Is Serena coming?" Darien asked, almost afraid to know. There was a short pause at the other end. "Mina?" Darien asked.  
  
"No." Mina said quickly. "Serena can't make it, she's been really busy lately, you know, career and all. Sorry Darien dear, but I really have to run! I'll see you at the party okay? Bye!" Mina cried, then hung up quickly. Darien smiled and hung up.  
  
Darien breathed a sigh of relief. Now he wouldn't have to deal with old girlfriends. But he felt a twinge of regret at the thought. What was Serena like now? Was she any different? And what career was Mina talking about? He thought Serena had always wanted to be a housewife... Was she married now? He sighed and placed his head in his hands. It didn't matter. They were over and done with. He had a new future, one he had created for himself. He was now in control of his own destiny. But then a thought struck him, something that made him suddenly shiver.  
  
Did he really want to be?  
  
He shook his head. Of course he wanted to be. He could do what he wanted to now. That was what he had always wanted. He nodded to himself and picked up his phone, dialing Bianca's number. A business-like female voice answered from the other end.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, honey. It's me. So, how do you feel about Japan?" Darien asked pleasantly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mina hung up the phone on the other end and smiled wickedly. She felt a little bad for lying to Darien, but hey! All was fair in love and birthday parties! At least, that's how she thought it went... She shrugged her shoulders, then smiled happily. She was going to get Serena and Darien back together if it was the last thing she did!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena carefully slipped on the light blue satin gown she was going to wear to Mina's party. She smoothed it over gently and made sure that the strapless dress fit well over her front. She gently placed a diamond chain around her neck, a gift from Seiya for her twentieth birthday. Her gorgeous mane of long blond hair cascaded down her back in a simple ponytail, but Serena looked lovely nonetheless. She smiled at her reflection.  
  
It had been strange, she recalled, landing in Tokyo again. She had met Amy in the airport, for Amy had been coming from New York as well. Amy had finished her first four years at Cornell, and was now in her first year of med-school. From what Serena could understand, Amy would probably pass medical school faster than any other student in Cornell's history. She was already far ahead of her classes and beginning her internships. Amy was really blossoming into a beautiful young woman. She was mature and not as shy as she used to be, and she had been the only Sailor Scout Serena had been able to visit on a regular basis. The rest had remained in Japan and she had missed them terribly. She couldn't wait to see them all! She truly missed hanging out with Raye, Lita, and Mina, and even Luna. The cat had remained behind with Serena's family, and though she had been quite angry at Serena's unexpected departure five years ago, she had gotten over it and had promised to attend the party.  
  
She heard a knock at her door and turned to see Seiya standing in the doorway. He walked into the room as she beckoned him in.  
  
"You ready?" He asked, smiling at her. Serena smiled back. Seiya had been walking on air ever since Gwen had said 'yes' to him. They were getting married in six months and Serena was overjoyed at the news.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." She paused for a moment and gazed at her reflection sadly. Seiya looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked. Serena hesitated, but went on. Seiya was her best friend after all.  
  
"It's Darien. He might be there and I don't know what I'll do if I see him." Serena murmured. She gently twisted the promise ring Darien had given her when they were still in love around her finger. She had meant to take it off years ago, but found she couldn't. It was a part of her now, whether they were together or not. A kind of blind hope that never went away...  
  
"Hey." Seiya said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you worry about him. I'm sure whatever Destiny has in store for you will run its course. Just have a good time, and don't be nervous when you sing tonight. You'll be great Serena." Seiya insisted, and enveloped her in a hug. Serena hugged him back tightly. After a few moments, Seiya pulled away again. "So, are you ready to go now?" He asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'm ready." She said. Seiya smiled again and offered her his arm. Together, they left the hotel and met the limousine waiting outside for them and the rest of the Starlights.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien stepped out of his limousine and bent to take the hand of the person inside. A tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and emerald green eyes took his offered hand and exited the car. She gave the hotel a quick once over.  
  
"It's very nice, but I do hope we hurry home, Darien. I don't really like Tokyo, it's so... not Boston." She said disdainfully, wrinkling her nose. Darien turned and smiled.  
  
"Oh come on Bianca! It's not all that bad! This is my home, well at least it used to be..." Darien's face became sad for a moment, but Bianca didn't notice, she was busy powdering her nose. "Let's try to enjoy ourselves okay?" Darien asked. Bianca pouted, but nodded and took his arm. Darien led them inside, where he was greeted at the door by a familiar young man.  
  
"Darien?" The man cried in surprise. Darien squinted at him, then laughed.  
  
"Andrew! Oh my goodness! How have you been?" Darien asked, embracing the handsome blond.  
  
"I've been wonderful Darien! Can you believe this? Mina, a model! And twenty-three at that! What does that make us?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Twenty-seven, and way too damn old!" Darien cried.   
  
Andrew suddenly looked behind Darien, expecting a blushing and beautiful blond with bright blue eyes, but instead met green ones set in the face of a gorgeous, dark-haired woman. Who was she?  
  
"So Darien, where is Serena? Has she made her way over to the refreshment table already?" Andrew asked playfully, elbowing Darien in the ribs. He stopped when he saw the look on Darien's face and the look the dark-haired woman behind Darien shot at him in surprise. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" He asked with concern.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just that, well Andrew... I'm not seeing Serena anymore. We broke up years ago." Darien explained. Andrew looked abashed, then embarrassed. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Whoa, talk about me and my big mouth! Sorry Darien, I had no idea... You see I've been in Africa with Rita for the last five years. I knew you left Tokyo, but I didn't know..." His voice trailed off and an uncomfortable silence followed. Andrew suddenly laughed and announced something that brought a smile to Darien's face. "Hey! Rita and I got married!"  
  
"Congratulations Andrew, that's wonderful news!" Darien cried, hugging his best friend tightly. He then glanced at Bianca and remembered her. He smiled at Andrew again. "I have good news myself, actually." He said brightly. "Andrew, I want to introduce you to my fiancé, Bianca Simmons. Andrew, this is Bianca. Bianca, this is Andrew." He said, pulling Bianca out from behind him and thrusting her towards Andrew.   
  
Andrew gazed at her in surprise. Darien was going to marry this woman? Sure, she was pretty enough, but she looked so cold... Definitely not like Serena, he decided. Nevertheless, he thrust his hand forward and smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He said kindly. Bianca looked at his palm as if it held a disease.  
  
"Charmed." She said, then turned away, heading for the bar. Darien gazed at her with amazement, then turned to Andrew with red-faced embarrassment. Andrew only smiled softly and excused himself.  
  
"I've got to go find Rita." He explained, then ran off in the other direction. Darien turned sharply and stalked to the bar, his anger evident on his face.  
  
"What was all that about?" He demanded of Bianca angrily. Bianca looked at him coolly, as if it should have been obvious.   
  
"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well right now. I want to go home." She said simply. "It wasn't anything personal." She turned around and proceeded to sip her vodka and orange juice as if he hadn't said anything. Darien simply stared at her for a few moments, then let his shoulders slump.  
  
It was going to be one of those nights.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena entered the hotel on the arm of Seiya, still somewhat giddy over her encounter with Andrew. She had met the handsome blond man outside and he had been overjoyed at her arrival, hugging her tightly and making her feel again like a long lost younger sister. He had looked at her somewhat sadly however, like he knew something she didn't... But that didn't matter now. She was here to have a great time and that was that. She gazed at her surroundings with curiosity and clutched Seiya's arm a little tighter in nervousness. Seiya glanced at her, but made no sound. Suddenly, a soft whisper was heard below them.  
  
"Serena, down here!" The voice hissed at their feet. Serena looked down to see Luna gazing up at her through her soft red eyes. Serena squealed in delight and picked up the cat gently.  
  
"Luna!" She cried happily, crushing the cat to her chest.  
  
"Serena!" Luna gasped. "I need air!"  
  
"Ooops! Sorry Luna! I'm just so happy to see you." Serena explained, giggling a little. She gently placed Luna back to the floor. The cat looked distinctly ruffled and annoyed, but pleased just the same.  
  
"Well it took you long enough to come back here!" She muttered, but then she smiled at Serena softly. "I missed you too Serena." Luna amended.  
  
"Luna!" Came a male voice behind them and Luna looked up to see Yaten walking quickly towards her. He bent down to her level and petted her lightly. Luna purred.  
  
"Hello Yaten." Luna said happily, rubbing her face against his hand gently. "How have you been?"  
  
"Oh fine, just a little busy. Listen, it's just going to be me and Taiki hanging around by ourselves all night so if you want, would you like to come with us? Serena has to go warm up in about an hour, and so do we, but we can talk for a little while." Yaten said happily.  
  
"All right. I'll see you later Serena. The girls have all arrived and are looking for you in the ballroom. Goodbye!" Luna called over her shoulder as she and Yaten walked away with Taiki. Serena smiled at them, then turned to Seiya.  
  
"So, do you want to go find the others?" She asked. Seiya looked guilty for a moment and shook his head no.  
  
"I can't," he said, "I was going to call Gwen before the show and talk for a little while. I haven't spoken to her since we arrived." He explained reluctantly. "But don't worry Serena, I'm sure you can find them on your own." He said quickly. Serena laughed.  
  
"Of course I can Seiya!" She exclaimed. "Go on and call Gwen. I'll see you in an hour when we have to warm up."   
  
"Okay. Thanks Serena!" Seiya called over his shoulder before running away.   
  
Serena smiled at his excitement then turned to enter the ballroom. The lights were somewhat dark in there and many people were already dancing. There was a bar set up in the corner and close to it, a lovely dining area with gorgeous bouquets of flowers littering the tables and a violin quartet playing a soft piece by Mozart.  
  
"Wow," Serena murmured softly in awe. "Mina really went all out for this."  
  
She let her eyes wander from the dining area to the bar and gasped as she saw a familiar man with a black head of hair seated next to a gorgeous woman. The man and the woman were in deep conversation, obviously serious, but somehow she couldn't care what they were talking about. She could only stare at the man, the man who had haunted her dreams for thousands of years. His features were hard and chiseled and she knew he was tall (easily over six feet), even though he was seated. His body was muscular, but slim, and his hair was a deep blue-black that fell over midnight blue eyes. As she stared at him openly, drinking in the sights she had missed for five years, he turned to her as if feeling her presence. Suddenly, those mysterious blue eyes met her own. They widened in disbelief and awe and she felt tears well beneath her lids in remembrance that at one time, they had fallen only on her.  
  
"Darien." She whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien sighed in exasperation as he and Bianca continued to argue about how much he had charged the last family for their child's operation. Bianca was telling him that he should have charged them the actual fee, for he had given them a discount because their insurance had been terrible. She finally shook her head and turned away in that "I don't want to talk about this anymore" way of hers. He growled low in his throat. She could be so difficult. He sighed and looked down at his feet, then suddenly felt chills run down his spine. He shivered and looked up, feeling eyes on him... Then he saw her.  
  
Darien gaped at the beautiful blond apparition that stood in the doorway, staring back at him. She was entrancing and familiar and he wondered if he knew her, and her name just eluded him? Her large eyes were so familiar, a serene blue that he had adored on another. Her hair was long and gorgeous and fell down her back in a blond ponytail, revealing her lovely frame that was covered by a strapless blue gown, a blue that matched her eyes. Who was she? Why was she staring at him? Did he know her from somewhere? She looked so sad, like she wanted desperately to turn and run but was caught in some kind of invisible trap. She did look brave however, as if some hidden strength lay within her. Before him, however, she seemed to be powerless. Suddenly, from the other side of the room, a familiar voice squealed with delight and he turned to see Mina racing towards the beauty in the doorway, embracing her tightly. Suddenly, he knew who she was, and couldn't believe the sight!  
  
"Serena." He whispered softly, and without another word, he rose to greet her himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena wanted to cry. What was Darien doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here! Suddenly, without warning, she was nearly knocked over by a strong force careening into her from one side. She looked down to see a familiar blond head of hair and bright dancing blue eyes set in a gorgeous face that had been seen on the cover of hundreds of magazines.  
  
"Mina?" She said, stunned.  
  
"Yes silly! Of course it's me!" Mina cried happily, giving Serena another squeeze. Serena suddenly brought herself back into the moment and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"Happy Birthday Venus." She said gently, kissing Mina's forehead. "I missed you."  
  
Mina's eyes met her own and filled with happy tears.  
  
"I missed you too, Sere. You don't know how much!" She exclaimed. Serena nearly cried as she was mobbed by three more bodies, each striving to see their best friend.   
  
Raye came first, throwing her arms around Serena's neck and hugging her tightly, and was followed by Lita's strong bear-hug and then Amy's soft and gentle embrace. Serena clung to them all tightly, making up for the five years she had missed. When they all separated, she looked up to see the handsome dark-haired man that she had loved so many years ago hanging back and gazing at her. She stared back at him, refusing to tear her eyes from his. The scouts turned and regarded Darien silently. Mina was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Darien! You made it! I'm so glad you did!" She exclaimed, embracing him tightly. He hugged her back, but didn't take his eyes off of Serena. He regarded Serena somewhat coldly, but there was curiosity in his eyes as well. They then fell on the beauty he was holding in his arms.   
  
"Happy Birthday Mina." He said gently. She beamed happily. He smiled back then shifted his eyes to Serena. "Hello, Serena." He said somewhat stiffly.  
  
"Darien." Serena nodded gently, and his mouth relaxed a little, but not much. He regarded Mina a little angrily, knowing she had done this on purpose, but decided to be polite.   
  
The scouts started the standard small talk, asking about Darien and how he was doing and he answered all their questions courteously and even asked a few of his own. Serena remained silent, but listened and kept her eyes to the floor, careful not to meet Darien's penetrating gaze. It just hurt too much to look at him. Why did he have to be here? Mina beamed at all of her friends, glorifying in the fact that she had reunited them all, and not even noticing the obvious tension between Serena and Darien.  
  
I knew this would work! She thought silently. Suddenly, her gaze focused on a young, dark-haired woman, who had suddenly appeared at Darien's side. She had wordlessly slipped her arm through his and suddenly the group was silent and all regarded her suspiciously. Even Serena raised her eyes for a moment to look at her, but hastily looked away.  
  
"Who's your friend Darien?" Raye finally asked.   
  
Darien regarded Bianca silently, as if it was hard to remember, then snapped out of it. He suddenly grew very uncomfortable and laughed a little. The scouts gazed at him with curiosity and a newfound suspicion.  
  
"Oh! You guys this is my uh, well she's my uh..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He knew this was a bad idea, to introduce her, but Bianca was staring at him now, looking angry. "My fiancé." He finished finally.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Bianca said slyly, extending her left hand and flashing the massive diamond ring Darien had given her for their engagement.   
  
Raye looked stunned and Mina looked horrified. She was silently working her mouth and shaking her head, as if to protest the situation but not able to get the words out. Lita and Amy could only stare in disbelief. Serena remained stone-faced and silent.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." Raye finally managed, gently shaking her hand. She shot a look of pure hatred at Darien before turning back to the girls. "We have to go." She said, then taking Serena's hand, she led her away from Darien. The girls obediently followed. Serena still hadn't said a word. Darien watched them go.  
  
"What was that about?" Bianca said irritably.  
  
"Nothing," Darien said after a moment. "Nothing at all."   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Raye continued to lead a silent Serena away and as they reached the dining area, she finally sat Serena at a table. She quickly set up chairs around the table and silently ordered the scouts to sit. They complied and did so quickly, gazing at Serena and not saying anything. Finally, Mina spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena. This is all my fault." She confessed. "I should have known better than to invite Darien... I just couldn't accept the fact that you two were really over for good. I thought I could make it right and I know it was wrong. I'm really sorry Serena. Believe me, I had no idea that Darien was going to even bring someone, much less his fiancé!" Mina cried, exasperated. Serena turned and plastered a smile on her face. She only hoped the scouts didn't see right through it.  
  
"It's all right Mina. You didn't know and it doesn't matter anyway. Darien and I are over and I'm glad he's found someone else. At least now I know that he has moved on and now I'll feel better about doing the same." Serena said gently, laying a hand on Mina's arm. Mina smiled a little, but couldn't help but feel disappointed.   
  
Darien and Serena couldn't break up... They belonged together, no matter what Serena said. They were making a huge mistake, but there was little they could do now that Darien was engaged. Mina sighed bitterly. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair!   
  
"So," Serena began cheerfully, "how has everyone been doing? I already know about Amy, so you guys will have to fill me in on everything else. Let's start with you Mina." Mina had to smile. Serena could fake being cheerful and still make everyone around her happy.  
  
"Well," Mina began, "as you all know, I have successfully become a model. I travel all around the world and have appeared in numerous magazines and commercials. I will be starring in my first movie in two months, and..." She said slyly and all the scouts, except for Serena, winked at her. "I will be getting married in four!" She exclaimed, waggling her diamond encrusted left hand proudly. Serena gaped at her friend.  
  
"Mina!" She practically shouted! "How could you not tell me! Oh, you awful sneak! Who is it? Is he as wonderful, happy, and sweet as you?" Serena asked quickly. Mina laughed.  
  
"Of course he is! He's from America-California to be exact- and he's drop-dead gorgeous! His name is Anthony and you are looking at the future Mrs. Mina Martineli." She laughed. "Now how's that for a tongue-twister!" Serena laughed with her.  
  
"Well where is he? I want to meet him." Serena said quickly. Mina smiled devilishly.  
  
"Coming right for us!"  
  
Serena turned quickly and her breath caught. Coming toward her was one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen, right up with Darien, but this one couldn't be more different. He was tall and slim, yet quite muscular with broad shoulders and small hips. His features were kind, but pronounced and he was smiling with brilliantly white teeth that made a great contrast with his tan skin. He had soft golden blond hair, about the same shade as Mina's, and sparkling green eyes that flashed with every possible emotion, unlike Darien's, that usually remained empty. He approached the table, looking very stylish in his khaki pants and black muscle tee shirt, and kissed Mina softly on the lips. When they parted, they smiled at each other and Serena gazed at them enviously. Why could everyone else find love and she couldn't? Suddenly, Mina turned and gestured towards her.  
  
"Anthony, this is my friend Serena. The one that I told you so much about, you know, the singer that moved to New York?"   
  
Anthony turned his gorgeous green eyes onto Serena and gaped, but grinned soon after.  
  
"Mina! You never told me she was so beautiful!" He exclaimed. Serena blushed furiously and Anthony laughed as Mina smacked him. He pretended to be hurt and rubbed his arm while pouting. "I'm only kidding Mina!" He suddenly turned to Serena again and, as if as an after thought, spoke again. "You know Mina, you two look a lot alike. No wonder I found her attractive." He grinned devilishly as Serena blushed again. "Sorry," He apologized gently and extended his hand, "I'm Anthony, Mina's fiancé. It's really nice to finally meet you." Serena nodded and smiled back.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too." He nodded and turned to Mina.  
  
"Honey, I was wondering if I could steal you for a moment. I want to show you something." He said, taking Mina's hand and lifting her from her seat.  
  
"All right." She turned to Serena. "I'll see you after the show okay? I really look forward to your performance. How many songs are you guys going to play?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm singing two or three, but Seiya will take over for a few. We'll sing about five or six total. Your little mini-concert." Serena said with a wink. Mina laughed.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then." She hugged Serena. "It's great to have you back Serena. I really missed you."  
  
"I missed you too Mina. Have fun." Serena answered. Mina nodded, then followed Anthony out of the ballroom. She then turned back to her friends.  
  
"So, what have you been up to Raye? Lita?" Serena asked happily.  
  
During the next hour, Lita and Raye described what had been happening to them over the years, but Raye always kept an eye on Serena, as if trying to read her mind. Lita, it turned out, had graduated from the culinary college very quickly and was now an apprentice under a famous chef from France, but wouldn't be for long. He suspected she would be opening her own restaurants in a year or less, and she was fine with that. She announced sheepishly that she had been dating Ken for the past four years and they had moved in together. He was attending law-school and as soon as he graduated they would start to consider marriage. Serena was overjoyed at the thought!  
  
Raye, as it turned out, had become a journalist for the hottest magazine in Japan and had also completed her training as a Shinto Priestess. When she wasn't writing articles on Tokyo's latest fashions and upcoming stars, she was meditating and training her mind and body for her religion. She had been seeing Chad off and on and he had come with her to the party and was around somewhere. After she was finished, however, she leveled Serena with a hard gaze that made her uncomfortable.  
  
"So Serena, we've told you all about us... How have you been? Any boyfriends?" Lita asked.  
  
"Oh, I've been fine. Busy, but fine. I graduated last year from NYU and I've been working on my novel since then and singing for the club. As far as boyfriends go, I haven't had much time. I've dated on and off with guys, just haven't found the right one yet. So yeah, there's no one I'm really interested in." She said vaguely. At this, Raye's eyes flashed and her hand pounded on the table.  
  
"That is such bull shit Serena! How can you sit there and tell all of us you don't have feelings for someone when you do? Do you think we're stupid? You've had plenty of time for boyfriends and you know it. You just don't want anyone else!" Raye exclaimed angrily. Serena's eyes filled with tears of embarrassment and Raye's own softened a little. "I'm sorry Serena, but I can't stand back and watch you hide your feelings about Darien. Don't lie to us Serena, because we see right through it. If you want to get upset, get upset. It's not like we're not going to understand."   
  
"You don't get it Raye." Serena spoke softly. Raye was stunned at the bitterness in her usually sweet voice. "It doesn't matter if I want Darien or not. I can't have him and I'm not going to follow him around like some sad, lost, little girl, crying about Destiny and how much we're meant to be together! I'm sick of waiting for him to decide to look my way and realize what we had was stronger than anything else in the world. I'm stronger than that now and I don't need him. I don't cry because he's not worth my tears. I'm through with crying over him."   
  
"You're a liar." Raye said softly and Serena met her eyes with surprise. "You'd cry an ocean for him if you could, and you're not done crying over him yet. He's an idiot for letting you go and you're right, you shouldn't follow after him anymore. All I can say is that I'm sorry Serena. I'm really sorry, because you still love him."  
  
"I do not!" Serena protested.  
  
"Don't lie Serena." Raye said softly. Serena shook her head. Amy and Lita were just staring at them, completely silent. "Be open about your feelings and let it out now. If you don't, it will drag you down forever. Let go of some of the heartache Serena. Recognize it's there."  
  
"I'll try." Serena whispered and Raye smiled. Serena smiled back. "Listen guys, I have to go warm up. I'll see you in the audience okay?" They all nodded and she waved and walked away.  
  
Why does Raye always have to know what I'm thinking? She thought bitterly. Well, I can't lie to myself any longer. She lifted her head and squared her shoulders as she headed for her dressing room. It's time to take control of my own destiny and to forget the relationship that Darien and I had. It's time to look forward.  
  
Unfortunately, a certain dark-haired gentleman had to stop her along the way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Darien had been gazing at Serena throughout her entire conversation with the girls. She looked so different now, so sophisticated. She was definitely more beautiful than he remembered her to be. Her attitude was also quite different. She was no longer vivacious and happy. She looked very sad and somewhat hopeless. He watched as she and Raye argued about something heatedly, then calmed down after a few minutes. Serena now wore a look of depressed emotion that went even deeper than before. What was the matter with her?   
  
He was stirred from his thoughts as she suddenly rose from the table and began to walk in his direction. He couldn't resist. He needed to talk to her. He approached her from the side and took her arm gently, feeling an unexpected jolt course through his body. He was startled. He hadn't felt that reaction to touch in five years. Serena jerked away from him in surprise, and then stopped.  
  
"Darien." She said softly. Darien only stared at her.  
  
"Hi Serena." Darien finally managed. "We really didn't get much of a chance to talk back there." He motioned towards the dance floor. A waltz had just begun. "Do you want to dance?" He asked.   
  
Serena hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and allowed him to lead her towards the other couples. He pulled her gently into his arms, marveling at how she just seemed to fall into place between them, then shook it off. He wasn't supposed to think like that. He simply concentrated on his feet and swayed himself and Serena from side to side, in a slow waltz that unknowingly mimicked previous dances from thousands of years before.  
  
Serena was thinking along the same lines, but didn't show it. She didn't want him to know how safe and wonderful she felt just having his arms around her. They were silent for a few moments, just soaking each other in before Darien finally spoke.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" He asked. "How did you end up in America?" Serena met his gaze.  
  
"I've been going to college there." She said softly.  
  
"You have? Where?" Darien wondered.  
  
"At NYU. I just graduated with a Bachelor's Degree. I'm trying for my Masters in Creative Writing. I'm currently working on my first novel." Serena answered.  
  
"Wow." Darien said, amazed. "I had no idea. What is the book about?" He wondered. She hesitated again.  
  
"Sailor Moon and her adventures." She finally murmured. "Well, most of them anyway."   
  
Darien caught the sarcastic tone in her voice, but ignored it.   
  
"That's wonderful. I hope it all goes well." Darien said. Serena allowed herself a small smile.  
  
"Thank you. But what about you Darien, what have you be up to?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, I'm a doctor now. A surgeon, in fact." He felt his legs grow weak as Serena's face lit up with a smile that still made his heart melt. "Yes, Dr. Darien Chiba, MD."  
  
"Congratulations!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you. It's a little tiring at times, but hey! It beats jumping out of windows every night dressed up in a stupid mask and a cape!" He joked. Serena didn't laugh. He suddenly realized what he had implied. "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly. Serena shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Darien. It's all in the past now. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask don't belong in this world anymore, but I am glad to see you're happy. That means a lot to me." Serena said honestly. Darien managed a strained smile.  
  
"Yes I am happy. But how about your love life... Are you still with Seiya?" He asked. He tried to ignore the sudden pull from the organ in his chest. Why did he suddenly care?  
  
"What do you mean, 'am I still with Seiya?' Darien, since when have I ever been with Seiya?" Serena asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Well..." Darien stammered, suddenly caught off guard. "I thought that you two were together... I mean, right before we broke up..." He trailed off. His throat suddenly went dry and a wave of nausea swept over him.   
  
"Darien, I was never with Seiya. We're best friends. Seiya's currently engaged to a girl named Gwen... Wait- don't tell me... Was that the reason why you were angry that day? You thought I was involved with Seiya?" Serena asked softly. She raised her eyes and met Darien's.   
  
He was gaping at her with a look of complete surprise and obvious vexation. She suddenly understood.   
  
"Serena, I..." He trailed off, embarrassed.   
  
How could he explain to her now how he had felt that day? How could he explain his disappointment that she had been in the arms of someone else when he had been ready to give her news of his leaving for America? How could he say that now and expect nothing to come out of it? She rescued him, however- as she always did.  
  
"I see." She said. "It doesn't matter Darien. Don't blame yourself. That wasn't the only reason why we broke up. I always knew you had issues with the whole Destiny idea. You were always reluctant about our relationship. If it wasn't horrible dreams, it was loss of memory, or some sort of spell that caused you to fall in love with someone else or pull away. Don't worry about it. It's over now. Things were said back then that would make any romantic feelings between us impossible- and you're engaged. I'm really happy for you Darien. Can we at least be friends?" She asked. She looked down. She didn't trust herself to meet his eyes for fear he would see her true emotions reflected in them.  
  
Darien swallowed hard, but he finally nodded.  
  
"Yes Serena. I would like that." He gently took her chin in his hands and raised her face up towards his own.  
  
"Good..." She said softly.  
  
She was suddenly lost in the depths of his eyes. She was drowning in those dark pools of blue that reminded her of the roaring sea. He stared at her, taking in her soft beauty and suddenly wanted to kiss her. He took her hand into his own, feeling the thrill of her touch and the urge to kiss her grew stronger. He leaned in, wanting to take her soft lips with his own and forget about everything but her. To drink of her love once more. Serena leaned forward too, inching closer and closer... She was so close to him, so close to just letting everything go and making the man she loved hers once again...  
  
She suddenly pulled back as the realization of what she was doing hit her. Darien gazed at her with surprise, then acceptance and embarrassment. What was he doing? He had a fiancé for crying out loud!   
  
He suddenly looked down at the hand that he was holding between his own, catching a beam of light from Serena's fingers. He brought her hand to the light to get a better look, then gasped. Her sharp intake of breath that answered his surprised him as she jerked her hand away... but it was too late.  
  
"You're wearing the ring I gave you." He said blankly. Her eyes couldn't meet his, but he knew that she was crying.  
  
"I-I have to go Darien. I'll see you later." Serena said quickly, pulling herself from his arms. He was so stunned at what he had just found he barely felt her leave.  
  
"Goodbye Serena." He whispered softly.  
  
He watched her walk away and felt emotions sleeping inside him for a long time awaken once more. She was still wearing his ring! Why was she still wearing his ring? He tore his eyes away from the vision of perfection he had just held in his arms, and headed back to his table where Bianca waited.  
  
It doesn't matter if she's wearing your ring Darien... She probably just liked it too much to throw it away... Then why did she react that way when you saw it? His mind whispered. He shook his head vigorously. You can't think of her now Darien, he told himself. You have to move on. You have to do what you've always wanted, be with whom you've always wanted. You can do that now. She set you free... He paused.   
  
Didn't she?   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Darien sat in his seat uncomfortably, thinking thoughts he knew he shouldn't be when he had a fiancé. Why was Serena wearing his ring? It was a promise ring, almost like an engagement ring, but they were over now... Why did she still have it? Could she possibly still love him? He shook his head. He had no idea if she did or didn't. Everything was so confusing now... He couldn't get her out of his head!   
  
Why did Serena still have to be so beautiful? Well what did you expect, his mind answered wryly, for her to be ugly? He shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. He couldn't think of Serena like that anymore. It's time to move on and be happy with the woman you are currently with. He turned to his fiancé who was looking extremely miserable and rolled his eyes. Was that even possible?  
  
He gazed at Bianca and took in her obvious beauty. Her eyes were a large, clear, green, and flashed whenever she was angry. Her face was heart-shaped and her hair was a long glorious black, though he had to admit, he had seen prettier on one of his best friends (Raye, his mind whispered slyly). Her nose was small and her lips were full, usually set in a sexy pout, and she had an amazing body. She was taller than Serena by at least eight or nine inches, and her body was a lot more curvy compared to that of his ex-lover. She carried an obvious strength that had attracted Darien from the beginning... Yet, he noticed that for all her beauty and confidence, Bianca lacked something that Serena had- a pure and unprejudiced heart.  
  
He had seen her be rude to dozens of people and knew most of her so-called friends actually hated her, but feared her too much to ever reveal their true feelings. She was miserable unless she got her own way and usually tired of her relationships as she would a new pair of shoes. Darien had been the only exception. She had admitted to him on numerous occasions none of her relationships had ever been successful, but theirs would because they would both be just too busy to fight with each other or interfere with each other's life. Darien had to agree with her. With his success as a doctor, and hers as a corporate executive of a prestigious ad company, they both had barely any time for anyone. They would be way too busy to tire of one another. But was that a good thing?  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts as the soft music of the violins stopped and Mina suddenly appeared on the darkened stage and spoke into the microphone. He could see silhouettes of people moving behind her, working furiously, then slowing down to take their places. What's going on? He wondered. He then focused back on Mina. Even Bianca had raised her head with interest.  
  
"Hey everyone!" Mina called out, waving her hands. "How are you guys enjoying the party so far?"  
  
Cheers erupted from the crowd and Darien had to smile. Mina sure could rile a group up.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to hear that because now it's going to get even better!" She smiled at the audience who murmured with curiosity.   
  
Darien looked over to see Amy, Raye, and Lita smiling expectantly. He turned back to Mina, who was still on stage.   
  
"I have here, for your listening pleasure, one of the hottest acts straight out of New York! You may recognize three of these guys from the fantastic group the Three Lights," A high-pitched scream sang out from the crowd and Mina grinned again. "But now, ladies and gentleman, they have a brand new lead singer! Give it up everyone, for the Starlights!" She clapped loudly and walked off of the stage to find a place in front of it beside Raye, Lita, and Amy.  
  
An enormous cheer erupted from the crowd again and Darien looked up with surprise. Who the hell were the Starlights? He looked over to see Bianca looking excited as well.  
  
"Darien! I had no idea the Starlights were going to be here! They own one of the most raved about clubs in New York City! Oh my goodness!" Bianca cried, and without another word, she reached for Darien's hand and dragged him towards the stage. He followed her, smiling happily, knowing now they were dancing, they could finally have a good time.  
  
The stage was dark and smoky, so people were surprised when a gong-like crash and a loud melody played by a violin rang out from the stage. It sounded Egyptian and exotic and Darien liked it immediately. Suddenly, a group of bongo drums sounded out- a fast paced rhythm that immediately got the crowd moving. The lights then came on and Darien immediately recognized the band. Seiya, the Starlight that he had remembered from before, was on the keyboard while Yaten was playing the bongos. There were others on the stage that were clapping and using numerous other instruments to keep rhythm. A guitar sounded from the left and Darien turned that way to see Taiki plunking out similar melody that the violin had sounded at the beginning.   
  
Then, without warning, a girl stepped out from backstage and confidently strode up to the microphone. She was beautiful and undeniably sexy with her low-cut flares and tie-up mid-drift top that hugged her breasts. Her skin was a light tan and her hair was long and blond and somewhat curly. Her blue eyes sparkled at everyone and she flashed the crowd a seductive smile. Darien stared at her for a moment. She looked familiar... No, he thought, it can't be her... Darien did a double take! It was Serena! She was onstage and dancing so seductively he actually blushed! What the hell was she doing onstage! Suddenly, she began to sing and all he could do was gape at her with wonder. Her voice was strong and wonderful, and flowed to the very depths of his soul.  
  
Oh, you know I have seen  
  
A sky without sun  
  
A man with no nations  
  
Saints, captive in chains  
  
A song with no name  
  
For lack of imagination  
  
The guys began to chant suddenly behind her.   
  
Ya na he  
  
Un ya he  
  
Ya na he  
  
Serena began to sing again, in a soft sexy voice, swaying her hips to the music.  
  
And I have seen  
  
Darker than ebony  
  
The men chanted again and Darien found he was moving to the music, and turned to see that Bianca was doing the same. He gaped at Serena, who was lost in the song. Where did she get a voice like that?  
  
  
  
Ya na he  
  
Un ya he  
  
Ya na he  
  
Serena joined in again, grinning at the crowd.  
  
And now it seems, that I  
  
Without your eyes could never be  
  
The beat picked up again and Serena began to throw her hips in a sexy belly dance. Darien gaped at her. She simply turned to the crowd and began to sing again, her voice suddenly very fast, but not in the least less strong.   
  
My one desire, all I aspire  
  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
  
Traveled all over; the seven oceans  
  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
  
Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors  
  
And I could not find eyes like yours  
  
She suddenly met Darien's eyes and the men began to chant again in another language. She blinked for a moment, then shifted her eyes away, answering their chant with her own voice.  
  
Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors  
  
And I could not find eyes like yours  
  
She hummed softly into the microphone and met Darien's eyes. The beat picked up and she began to dance again, and the jewelry on her wrists and the chain on her waist began to glitter in the bright lights. She turned back to the microphone.  
  
Oh, you know I have seen  
  
A woman of means  
  
In rags and begging for pleasure  
  
Crossed a river of salt  
  
Just after I rode  
  
A ship that's sunk in the desert  
  
She danced as the men answered her with their chants and her hands found her body and she began to dance more elaborately. Darien had never seen her look so beautiful.  
  
Ya na he  
  
Un ya he  
  
Ya na he  
  
She answered again, softly yet strongly.  
  
And I have seen  
  
Darker than ebony  
  
Ya na he  
  
Un ya he  
  
Ya na he  
  
And now it seems, that I  
  
Without your eyes could never be  
  
She began to dance again as the music speeded up. Darien couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
My one desire, all I aspire  
  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
  
Traveled all over; the seven oceans  
  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
  
Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors  
  
And I could not find eyes like yours  
  
The men continued to chant as she continued to dance. She was positively mesmerizing.  
  
Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors  
  
And I could not find eyes like yours  
  
She began to hum softly to herself, swaying gently to the music, then speeding up. She then surprised him again! Both she and the men began to chant now in another language and Darien stared at her. She was amazing! She began to sing by herself again in English and he smiled.   
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors  
  
And I could not find eyes like yours  
  
Her eyes gazed darkly at the crowd and her body was still moving. She never stopped and moved her hips quickly as the song speeded up for the finally.  
  
My one desire, all I aspire  
  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
  
Traveled all over; the seven oceans  
  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give  
  
Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut  
  
Looking for someone comparing to you  
  
Tearing down windows and doors  
  
And I could not find eyes like yours...  
  
She finished the last word softly and hummed gently into the microphone as she ended, releasing the crowd from all the tension they had been experiencing as the beat of the song that had taken them to new heights slowly died away. Darien could only gape at Serena, who stood breathlessly on the stage smiling at everyone. She was so beautiful and so amazing. She suddenly met his eyes and gave him a small, yet lovely smile. He suddenly had an urge to run up there and pull her into his arms and place his lips over hers again. It was the same urge he had gotten while he was dancing with her before... He started towards the stage but then stopped himself short. What was he doing?  
  
He stood there fighting for control. Serena didn't belong to him anymore, and he was engaged to Bianca! They were separated now and he was with a woman that he wanted.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Serena gazed into Darien's deep blue eyes and felt herself losing control as she sung through the songs on the set. Why did she have to want him so much? She smiled gently at him and he returned it. Suddenly, his eyes filled with an emotion that could only be described as desire... and Serena welcomed it! He began towards her, then stopped, and her heart cried out in dismay. She wanted so much for his lips to touch hers again, just once. She stood there waiting for a moment, then caught herself. No! Her mind cried. You have to forget him! He doesn't want you anymore. He wants his own life now, without the pressures of Destiny, at least grant him that. She shuddered and looked away, then gripped the microphone as Taiki began to play the guitar softly.  
  
Get into the song Serena, her mind whispered. Just sing and forget... She nodded to herself and began into the microphone. The tone was soft and sweet, but sad, and it caught Darien's attention immediately, causing him to raise his eyes once more. The song was slow, and everyone was silent. All that could be heard was Serena's voice and Taiki's guitar.  
  
How could you be everything  
  
We were cracking you up to be?  
  
We're cracking ourselves up, too  
  
We're cracking ourselves up, to be you   
  
Suddenly, Seiya and Yaten began to harmonize with Serena and it created a melancholy, but beautiful sound. Darien's eyes met Serena's, but they didn't stray away this time. She began to sing again, as if to him.  
  
Had you in my head  
  
Now where'd you go?  
  
Aurora...  
  
I see you up ahead but I don't know  
  
If I can go   
  
As far as you go...  
  
Seiya and Yaten stepped back and it was once again just Serena's voice and Taiki playing the guitar gently.  
  
Everything keeps happening  
  
And it's happening to me  
  
I'm losing sight of its meaning...  
  
You blew away the meaning...  
  
Yaten and Seiya joined in again, lending their voices to Serena, even Taiki joined in, but Darien could only stare at the beautiful girl who was touching his heart, destroying his resolve to let her go with her very presence... Serena gazed back, tears forming in her bright blue eyes.  
  
I had it my head  
  
Now where'd it go?  
  
Aurora...  
  
I see you up ahead  
  
But I don't know  
  
If I can go  
  
As far as you go...  
  
Suddenly, the voice of the guitar changed and so did Serena's. Her tears spilled over her eyelids, but she made no effort to hide them.  
  
And everyone keeps telling me that this is good  
  
I needed you to tell me it was good too...  
  
She backed away from the microphone again to compose herself. Seiya was looking at her with some worry, but let it pass as he leaned in towards the microphone. Darien suddenly felt his heart cry out in pain. This was about him, wasn't it? This song was for him... It was about her feelings- and his. She still didn't understand how he had really felt about her... Serena began to sing again.  
  
I had you my head now where'd you go?  
  
Aurora...  
  
I see you up ahead but I don't know  
  
If I can go  
  
As far as you go  
  
She looked down, then up again, catching Darien's eyes as the song ended. The audience erupted with earth-shattering cheers, but Serena didn't notice, she kept her eyes locked with Darien's. Her heart was there and he took it all in, wanting suddenly to be with her again. Wanting to spend every waking moment with her and never ever let her go. He suddenly hated her for it. Why did she have this effect on him? Why did she make him feel this way? Why couldn't he ever be free from her?   
  
He wrenched his eyes from hers angrily and she turned from him, hurt. She mentally kicked herself for allowing herself to cry. It was totally obvious it was for him. She caught Raye's sympathetic violet eyes, that were no longer locked on the brown ones of the young man that was holding her, and wanted to scream! Why was everyone else allowed to be so happy? Why did everything have to turn out like this? She silently exited off the stage as the cheers of the crowd loomed over her, signaling Seiya to continue on without her. He nodded wordlessly, understanding immediately. He then took the microphone and began to play a more upbeat tune.  
  
Darien watched Serena go with a mixed feeling of relief and disappointment. He wanted to look at her more, take her in. She was so beautiful and just out of reach. If he wanted to, he could get her back. Did he want to? Now was his chance... He began towards her retreating form but suddenly felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Bianca gazing at him with curiosity. He took one last look at Serena, at her sagging shoulder's and bowed head, feeling a wave of guilt pass over him, then turned back and pulled his fiancé back into his arms to dance.  
  
I'm sorry Serena. I just can't handle our relationship again. I have no time for you... I'm afraid I never did.  
  
Even as he said this to himself, he knew it was a lie. He suddenly turned back to Bianca and pushed her from him, gazing into her light green eyes. He didn't know if he should even ask, but he needed to know!  
  
"Bianca, can I ask you something?" Darien asked.  
  
"Yes. What?" Bianca wondered.  
  
"Do you love me?" Darien blurted. Bianca stared at him, confused and shocked. She hesitated.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Bianca questioned suspiciously.  
  
"I just need to." Darien replied, strain evident in his voice. Was he crazy? Was he going to regret this for the rest of his life?  
  
"I'm marrying you aren't I?" Bianca replied, but her tone was unsure.  
  
"That's not the same. People marry when they're not in love all the time. I need to know." Darien insisted.  
  
"Darien, do we have to talk about this now?" Bianca asked irritably, turning away and attempting to walk off. He grabbed her arm and made her face him.  
  
"Yes, we do." Darien said sternly. Bianca's green eyes suddenly flashed with anger.  
  
"Fine! No Darien, to be honest, I don't. I have feelings for you, but they aren't love. People like us don't fall in love, Darien. There is never any time. People like us get married for convenience. Our relationship will work because we have similar wants and lifestyles. There's never any room for emotions like love. Our marriage will be fun and it will work for us..." Her eyes softened a little. "Please honey, let's just have a good time okay?" Bianca pleaded.  
  
"You're wrong." Darien said softly. Bianca stared at him. "I'm not like that at all and I can't marry anyone like that. I want love Bianca. I have the time and I have the energy to do it." He looked down and sighed. He swallowed hard and raised his eyes again, his jaw clenched. "Bianca, we can't possibly be together.   
  
We are completely different people and we want completely different things. How could I have been so blind? I should have seen this before now and saved us both a lot of trouble. I'm sorry Bianca, but the marriage is off." He stated softly, but firmly, then turned and ran for the door.  
  
"Darien!" Bianca called from behind him, obvious surprise in her voice, but Darien ignored her. He had to get to Serena.  
  
He ran from the hotel just in time to see her climb onto a bus. He broke into a sprint.  
  
"Wait! Serena!" He cried out.   
  
But he was too late. The bus pulled away from the curb with her inside before he could catch up. He watched it drive away. He was silent and his shoulders were slumped in defeat. He stood in the middle of the sidewalk, looking completely helpless. I'm too late, he thought. I'm always too late. He raised his eyes.  
  
"I'll get you back Serena. I promise." He whispered.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Darien entered Cherry Hill Temple at a brisk walk. He had to see Raye immediately. He strode up the many steps of the temple and found himself in the courtyard. Four girls looked up in surprise and stared at Darien. He ignored their amazed glances and approached them.  
  
"Where is Serena?" He demanded. Raye gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Well, it's very interesting all of a sudden you care!" She snapped. Mina shot Raye a look, but Amy stood to her feet.  
  
"She's gone, Darien. She left this morning for New York after saying goodbye to us and her family. She seemed upset." Amy said sadly.  
  
"Yeah," Raye muttered sarcastically, "I wonder why."  
  
"Raye..." Mina warned.  
  
"Fine, Fine. I'll shut-up." Raye said and turned away to sweep the fallen cherry blossoms from her doorstep.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Lita asked.  
  
"I need to talk to her." Darien answered, ignoring the glares Raye was giving him.  
  
"Why Darien? I don't think she needs that right now. I think you should just leave her alone." Lita said softly, standing to her feet. "You've moved on, it's time for Serena to do the same. She doesn't need you, she needs her space."  
  
"You don't understand!" Darien protested. He took a deep breath. "I love her! I've always loved her. She's the only one for me and she's the only one I was ever meant to be with. I broke up with Bianca because I realized I need her. I need her so much it hurts! Everything I have ever done, I've done for her. I just lost track of what was truly important along the way. I want her back, Lita. We never should have broken up." He said finally, tears filling his eyes. "You guys, I need her with me and I need your help. Please," He begged, "please help me get her back?"  
  
The girls could only stare at him in surprise. Finally, Mina smiled.  
  
"I'll help you Darien." She said gently.  
  
"Me too." Amy answered, her mouth turning up at the corners slightly.  
  
Darien beamed at each of them. He then turned to Lita and Raye, who were regarding him with suspicious looks. Lita smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"Count me in." She said.  
  
All the girls turned to Raye who still stared at Darien, evident consternation on her face. Finally she nodded her head.  
  
"Fine. You guys can count me in too. But I'm warning you Darien Chiba, if you hurt Serena, I will personally see to it that you never walk again." Raye threatened.  
  
Darien laughed with relief.  
  
"Thanks girls. Now, let's work something out." Darien said.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of these characters in this story, except Anthony. "Eyes like yours" is by Shakira, and "Aurora" is by Veruca Salt.) 


	3. Part Three

Serena played with her food idly, not really seeing it. She had been unable to stop thinking about Darien since the day she had left Tokyo- two weeks ago. Despite all of her efforts, she just couldn't get him out of her mind. She had tried walks, working late, writing, rowing in the park, and even tried to learn how to mountain climb! All she had gotten from it however, was lack of sleep, cramped hands, an unexpected dunk in the lake in Central Park, and a very sore rear. She sighed deeply. She was alone now. Seiya had insisted she take the night off from the club and she had been too tired to disagree. Just at that moment, the phone rang. Serena stared at it, questioning if she should pick it up or not, and reluctantly decided she should.  
  
"Hello?" Serena answered.  
  
"Serena?" A voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Who's this?" Serena asked.  
  
"It's Lita. Guess who's in New York?" Lita giggled mischievously.  
  
"Lita!" Serena cried happily. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right outside! Buzz me in!" Lita said impatiently.  
  
"Okay, just a second." Serena answered, and hung up the phone.  
  
She ran to her front door and pressed the button that released the lock on the door outside. Serena's apartment that she shared with the guys was very nice. It was large (four bedrooms, two bathrooms) and well furnished. It had high beams and large glass windows looking over the Hudson River and downtown New York City. Serena loved the apartment and all of the guys had thought it was absolutely perfect when they first arrived in America. She smiled to herself as a knock sounded from the door and she raced to open it. The sight before her delighted her beyond words.  
  
All of the Sailor Scouts stood in her doorway. Lita was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oops," She said slyly. "I forgot to mention that everyone else was with me too." She grinned wickedly.  
  
"You guys!" Serena cried, and with tears in her eyes, she bombarded them all with hugs and kisses.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien arrived home to his apartment to find half of it empty. Well, he thought, Bianca is definitely gone. He shook his head. It had been hard the last two weeks having to deal with her. She had given him the silent treatment and spoke to him only when she wanted him to move out of the way or when he asked her a direct question. She had been fair though. She had refrained from destroying any of his belongings and had taken only what was hers. Still, it made him a little sad to see the engagement ring he had given her laying on the coffee table for him to find. He sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Here's something to return to the jeweler's tomorrow." He muttered to himself.  
  
His thoughts then swayed to Serena. He knew it was bad for him to have asked for a transfer to a hospital in New York, but he had to be close to her if he was ever going to get her back. Thankfully, the hospital he was currently employed at had begrudgingly found him a job, even at such short notice. He was leaving for New York tomorrow. What was left of his things would follow him to his new apartment in Manhattan. He smiled to himself.   
  
I'm coming back for you, Serena. Just you wait... We will be together again.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So Serena, how have you been lately?" Mina asked seriously, taking a bite of her cheesecake.  
  
Serena looked up from her spot on the floor and eyed her guests for a moment. The girls were arranged around her den, all looking extremely relaxed. Serena leaned against her wall-length window, sighing softly; looking peaceful as the rain fell behind her and the orange of the fire flickered off her soft features. Amy and Lita were sitting comfortably on the sofa while Raye and Mina sat in Serena's favorite armchairs. All of the girls had a mug of hot cocoa in their hands.  
  
"Not so good." Serena confessed. The girls looked at her with worry and she decided to elaborate. "I've been pretty weirded out from the whole Darien experience. I didn't expect to have such a reaction to him... It was really strange seeing him again. I had all these memories of us and then come to find out, he's engaged! It just wasn't how I'd planned it." Serena said softly.  
  
The girls said nothing and placed their gaze back at their feet. Lita suddenly looked up, catching a glimmer from the top of Serena's chest.  
  
"Serena? What's that around your neck?" She asked curiously.   
  
Serena turned bright eyes towards her and clasped the small charm closer to her. She looked down again.  
  
"The promise ring Darien gave to me. I didn't feel right about wearing it on my hand anymore, but I couldn't throw it away, so I put it on a chain. One day I'll get rid of it, but I'm just not ready right now." Serena answered. She stood to her feet and turned to watch the rain run down her window.   
  
From behind her Mina shot the girls a look that conveyed her desperation to tell Serena their secret. Raye caught it and shook her head warningly. They would be together soon enough... Mina finally nodded. Suddenly, Serena spoke.  
  
"So how long are you girls staying?" Serena asked, turning around and smiling at them.  
  
"Well, I have to go home in a week or my agent will kill me, but Raye and Lita are staying longer. Of course, Amy lives here so she'll be left." Mina said, smiling a little sadly. "I wish I could stay longer, but this darn job gets in the way all the time... not that it doesn't have its perks." Mina added quickly, grinning a little. Serena smiled back.  
  
"Well, you guys can stay here if you like. The couch and the armchairs are really comfortable and one of you guys can bunk with me. My bed is really huge!" Serena said, giggling a little.  
  
"Oh no thanks Serena. We already have a hotel booked." Raye explained politely.  
  
"Speaking of which, it's getting kind of late. We should get going." Lita said, yawning a little. Serena pouted for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Okay... Well, thanks for coming you guys! Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure, that would be great. We actually wanted to check out your club if that's okay. Afterwards we can go dancing by ourselves." Raye said slyly. Serena grinned.  
  
"Okay, that sounds great. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Serena said, opening the door for them.  
  
"Bye Serena!" They all called to her.  
  
"Bye girls!" Serena answered, shutting the door behind them.  
  
The girls stood outside for a moment, then headed for the elevator. As the doors slid open, Raye turned to them and winked.  
  
"We are so going to pull this off." She said.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien sat alone in his new apartment, unpacking all of his belongings. Suddenly, the phone rang and he groaned. Who could possibly be calling him right now? He sighed and dropped the book he was holding and ran for the phone. He picked it up on the fifth ring and almost dropped it in his hurry.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"She's going to be at the club tomorrow night. Meet us there." A female voice said softly.  
  
"Great!" He exclaimed excitedly. Then his face contorted in a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "Raye, why are talking so softly?" He asked.  
  
"Shut up! It's a secret mission thing! I'm supposed to talk soft!" Raye hissed. Darien laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it. Thanks for calling. I'll see you tomorrow." Darien said.   
  
"Good. Goodbye." Raye said cryptically. He could hear muffled giggles in the background. Darien shook his head on the other end as the phone died.  
  
"Weird." Darien muttered. He turned to survey all of his half-unpacked belongings and nearly collapsed onto his floor. "This is going to be a really, really long night!" He groaned helplessly, proceeding towards the stacks of boxes that nearly reached his ceiling.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina gasped happily as they entered the darkened club. There were two sides to the large area- the bar and the dance floor. The bar contained every single type of alcohol imaginable, and was complete with a very handsome man in a black muscle t-shirt behind the counter. It was perfectly pieced together with very urban-style steel stools sat around high tables that proved to be surprisingly comfortable. The dance floor was large and in front of the stage. Serena was singing, the girls noticed, and she smiled at them from the stage as they walked in the door. The dance floor was already packed with college students and couples who came to listen to the young siren. Lights played off their faces as they moved to the beat of the music, enraptured by the entrancing beauty onstage. Serena smiled at them all, looking mystical in the thick, foggy atmosphere of the club. The girls didn't hesitate at the tables and quickly took their places on the dance floor, joining all the others in swaying to the music.  
  
A few minutes later, Serena was finished with her first set and signaled Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki that she was taking a break. They all nodded at her affirmatively and began to play on their own, Taiki this time on lead vocals. His voice was wonderfully deep and rich, and he was well received by the female members of the crowd. Serena had heard it before however, and after winking at her young male friend, she quickly joined the girls.  
  
"So," She began casually, "what do you think of my humble profession?"  
  
Amy laughed as Raye guffawed.  
  
"What do I think?" She asked sarcastically. "HELLO! Come on Serena, you know you're awesome! Quit fishing for compliments!" She said, only half-teasing.  
  
"You are really amazing Serena, though I've seen you hundreds of times before. Somehow, I never get tired of it." Amy said softly, yet honestly.  
  
"Thanks Amy, I know I can count on you to appreciate my talents!" Serena said sweetly, throwing a mock glare at Raye, who only stuck out her tongue. Serena's mouth fell open in shock and she started towards Raye.  
  
"Oh no, no, no!" Lita exclaimed, pushing them apart. "Not another one of your 'tongue wars'! You both are way too old for that!"  
  
Amy and Mina both began to laugh, remembering their many raspberry fights from years before. After throwing them- as well as Lita- a glare, Raye and Serena finally relented and laughed too. Suddenly, Taiki approached from behind and tapped Serena on the shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Serena, but we need you for just one more set before you go." Serena groaned in protest and Taiki smiled, used to her reluctance now. He turned to the girls. "Sorry you guys, but I have to borrow her for just a few more minutes. After that, she's all yours!" He stated good-naturedly. He caught Amy's eye and winked in her direction. Amy blushed crimson, remembering her feelings from long ago for the handsome and intelligent Starlight.  
  
Taiki smiled mischievously and walked away, tugging Serena behind him. Serena threw her friends another apologetic glance before following Taiki to the stage where the other two men were waiting. As she approached the microphone, she suddenly caught the gaze of a tall dark-haired man in the doorway. He was devilishly gorgeous with his deep blue eyes and fashionable white dress shirt and black pants. Her eyes bulged as she recognized him.  
  
Darien! What was he doing here? She watched him as he approached the dance floor easily, as if he was on a mission. His deep blue eyes burned into hers and she suddenly couldn't look away. A lump began to form in her throat as they stared at each other. His eyes were wide open, bearing every emotion to her. She could see him now... He wasn't closed off to her anymore... He was... back.  
  
She shot out of her reverie as the music started up again. What was she thinking? This was nuts! He was engaged and had broken her heart into a thousand pieces. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She glared at Darien and began to move to the music.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien entered the club bravely, feeling the strength of his resolve kicking in. He was getting his one true love back tonight, if it was possible. He strode confidently onto the dance floor, meeting Serena's eyes immediately. His eyes filled with the love he had for her automatically, before he even had a chance to stop it. He couldn't have stopped his emotions even if he had wanted to. He only hoped that Serena would understand. His heart gave a leap as Serena's eyes suddenly showed the relief and happiness he desired. Then, it all stopped as quickly as it had happened. Her eyes went cold, as cold as his used to be, and his heart fell. It was going to be harder than he thought...  
  
She broke away from his gaze and began to sing. She was moving to the guitar playing of Taiki- which, Darien had to admit, was excellent. Yaten was at the drums, but silent while Seiya switched to the keyboards. The song was slow and sad, with a soft Spanish guitar melody. He noticed the dance floor was very crowded with dancing couples.   
  
This place is so unfamiliar...  
  
And yet I know it well  
  
I think I used to belong here  
  
But the only way I can tell  
  
Is that I miss you still  
  
And I cannot find you here  
  
You left me tattered and torn...  
  
Just like that sweet Spanish doll  
  
The three men joined in suddenly with her, all of their voices harmonizing perfectly...   
  
Sweet... Spanish  
  
Sweet... Spanish  
  
Serena raised her eyes slowly and whispered into the microphone...  
  
Doll.  
  
  
  
The drums started in, a gentle beat and she began to sway. Serena's eyes never met his, but he could tell that this song was painful for her. He sighed. He wasn't going to make it hard for her. He retreated to the shadows where he could simply watch her. She never saw him go, but sensed the lack of his presence, and she felt a strange mixture of relief and loss at the same time. She shrugged it off and decided to finish the song. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki continued to harmonize behind her.  
  
I went down to the alleyway  
  
(Sierra la Bonita)  
  
And found that you were...  
  
Gone.  
  
(Si nunca te fueras)  
  
You left no word   
  
No message...  
  
I still don't know exactly what went...  
  
Wrong...  
  
(Lagrima)  
  
Now no matter where I go  
  
I always seem to return  
  
(Buscame)  
  
To where you left me tattered and torn  
  
(Estoy rompida mi muneca)  
  
Just like that sweet Spanish Doll  
  
(Sweet, Spanish... Sweet Spanish Doll...)  
  
The tempo speeded up and Serena sang to the crowd in a strong and mournful voice. She began to sway deliberately, almost angrily.  
  
A memory gilded  
  
In red and gold  
  
(De oro)  
  
Beauty guarded  
  
And never sold  
  
(Cuidame)  
  
I keep it with me  
  
Wherever I go  
  
She closed her eyes painfully, as if it physically hurt to speak.  
  
And I love you still  
  
(Recuerdame)  
  
No matter how  
  
The story will unfold...  
  
You know I always will  
  
(Esta conmigo)  
  
Have part of you here  
  
In this souvenir  
  
This Spanish Doll...  
  
The last word was spoken softly and sadly, as if spoken to her alone. Darien cringed inwardly. Was there any song that she sang that didn't remind her of her anger for him? Man, he thought, is there any remote chance that she can be mine again? He sighed. I hope so.  
  
She began humming into the microphone, and he noticed her eyes were closed again. Serena was dancing on stage to the music, swinging her arms and head back and forth, and leaning into the gentle rhythm of the drums and guitar. Darien was again mesmerized by her stage presence.   
  
A stranger in this world   
  
Without you is all  
  
That I can ever be  
  
All I know that's pure  
  
And clear  
  
You left it with me here...  
  
In this, souvenir...  
  
  
  
Her words became soft and sighing... It was beautiful.  
  
This Spanish...  
  
Spanish...  
  
Spanish...  
  
Spanish...  
  
She raised her eyes one more time and this time met Darien's.   
  
"Doll." She whispered, and she was done.  
  
She breathed deeply as cheers swept over her and tried to wipe the tears that had filled her eyes. She smiled a little at him and he returned it. Maybe there is a chance after all... He thought.   
  
The sounds of the guitar faded away and Serena bowed as applause loomed over her. She lifted her head and smiled at the crowd, and after a moment, at Darien who had joined the girls. The song had been therapeutic and she was no longer angry he was there. But why is he here? She wondered silently. Did he just come to hear me sing? Yes, she decided. That must be why he came. There wouldn't be any other reason, unless he just wanted to visit me... Well, I am glad he's here. It's nice to see old friends.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when the music suddenly started up again. She rolled her eyes. A whole set before she got to go out with her friends! Oh well, at least she loved what she was doing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After the final set was finished, Serena quickly headed over to join her friends, and Darien. She was received with hugs from all and was surprised from the sudden jolt that went through her body when she parted from Darien.  
  
"Hello Darien, what are you doing here?" She asked immediately. He grinned.  
  
"I came to see you sing again. You know, until Mina's birthday party, I really had no idea you did it for a living!" He exclaimed. "You're amazing Serena, really amazing!" Serena blushed. The girls exchanged sly glances and edged away from the couple.  
  
"Thank you, but that's not what I meant. What are you doing in New York?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I live here now." He smiled at her look of surprise.  
  
"You do?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. I just moved into Manhattan. I am now working at the hospital here. I needed a change from Boston." He explained, hoping she didn't see right through his lie.  
  
"Why?" She asked curiously. He smiled nervously.  
  
"I just needed to get away and leave everything behind... you know, problems." He said vaguely. Serena smiled back at him, puzzled, but shrugged it off.  
  
"So," She began as easily as she could, "did you bring Bianca with you?"   
  
Darien looked at her, shocked.   
  
"Good Lord, no!" He exclaimed, laughing sheepishly.  
  
Man, he thought, she just comes right to it. He almost smiled. Saved me a lot of trouble.  
  
"Bianca and I are no longer together." He elaborated shyly. "We broke up a few weeks ago, shortly after Mina's party."  
  
He watched Serena's face for her reaction, but received nothing but a blank stare. She frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. You two looked very good together." She said softly. He cringed inwardly. That stung.  
  
"Well, we just wanted very different things." He said uncomfortably. Serena nodded mutely, then smiled.  
  
"Well," She began, clapping her hands together excitedly. "The girls and I were just going to go out to another club for some dancing. Would you like to come?" She asked. Darien grinned.  
  
"I'd love to." He said softly.  
  
Maybe this night will work out, he thought hopefully.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The girls and Darien waited in Serena's living room for her to get ready. She had insisted she go home and change first because she was still all sweaty and smelly from the club. Darien thought it was ridiculous (she looked just as gorgeous as she always did), but said nothing and simply followed her and the girls to Serena's place. It was definitely great. He loved the expensive furniture and gorgeous rooms that were somehow completely Serena. His eyes often strayed to the large balcony outside of the den... It reminded him so much of the one he had left behind in Tokyo. He blushed slightly, remembering the many blissful moments he and Serena had spent on that balcony.  
  
He was taken out of his own thoughts as she emerged from her bedroom looking refreshed and clean. She was wearing low-cut flares and a light pink, tie-up midriff shirt that revealed the lightly tanned skin of her belly. On her neck was a simple diamond chain in the shape of a moon and in her ears were diamond studs. Her hair was in its normal meatball-style and fell down her back in two golden streams. Her face contained very little make-up, save lipstick and mascara to enhance her already full pouting lips and very large, beautiful eyes. Darien's breath caught in his throat. His mind flashed back to the argument they had had in his apartment about her graduation. She had been so young then... She had been little more than a girl.... She was a woman now.  
  
"So," she said grinning, "how do I look?"  
  
Darien was speechless.  
  
"Oh Serena, you look great as always!" Raye said irritably, breaking Darien out of his reverie. "Now let's go!" She snapped impatiently.  
  
Mina laughed at her friend.  
  
"Calm down Raye! It's only nine o'clock! We have plenty of time for dancing tonight." She said, patting her friend's shoulder gently. Raye shot her a dirty look.  
  
"Ready to go?" Darien asked softly. Serena stopped smiling and nodded seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." She said. He nodded and gently took her hand, feeling the now familiar jolt course through him again. He smiled. Wordlessly, he led her out of the door.  
  
The girls smiled behind them and exchanged devilish glances.  
  
"Oh yeah, they are so getting back together tonight!" Lita whispered excitedly.  
  
"Lita, we don't know that." Amy said pointedly.  
  
"Well, I do!" Mina exclaimed. "I am the Goddess of Love after all! I know it when I see it!"  
  
"Oh will you guys just shut-up! In case you haven't noticed, they've already left." Raye hissed.  
  
"So what if they have? They should be alone anyway." Lita muttered. Raye shot her a look.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I left my room tonight to go dancing!" Raye exclaimed. "And you know what? That's just what I'm going to do!" She announced proudly and headed for the door.  
  
"Raye!" Three voices shouted from behind her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The five girls, with male in tow, entered the smoky club excitedly, talking about old times the entire way. The club was quite different from Serena's. It was darker, hotter, and somewhat grungy... but the music was great. A band played on the stage in the back of the building. They were good, very good, in fact, Serena thought silently. They had gathered a large quantity of fans that were quickly becoming pumped up and were beginning to push each other. Serena smiled. She had been new to the idea of "moshing," but had quickly gotten used to it and had even tried it herself once. She had gotten several bruises, but the experience had been invigorating, scary, and ultimately fun. There was nothing wrong with getting a little violent once in a while.  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked at her side.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Are you sure we're at the right place?" He asked, nervously surveying the rowdy crowd. Serena almost laughed.  
  
"Yes I'm sure we're at the right place. What's the matter? Are you scared?" She taunted playfully. Darien gave her a hard look, then relaxed.  
  
"I don't know. It seems a little rough." He admitted. Serena smiled gently.  
  
"Don't worry. I've done it before. It's not as bad as it looks, all I got was a few bruises, but they healed by the next morning." She grinned. "You know me, I heal pretty fast." He smiled back.  
  
"So do I, Meatball Head." He said softly. Serena shot him a look, a mixture of sadness and something else that he couldn't determine.  
  
"Don't call me that." She said sharply. He looked at her, confused.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I said don't call me that. Nobody calls me that anymore, I don't want you to start it up again." She said coldly. Darien opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and looked away. When he looked up again, Serena was walking away from him, making her way towards the center of the dance floor.  
  
"Serena! Wait!" Darien cried, tearing after her. He caught up easily and took her by the arm. "I'm sorry." He said softly.  
  
The music had just died around them and all that could be heard was people talking in hushed voices as the band got ready to play again. Serena didn't care about them, however. She was only looking at Darien. She nodded mutely.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It wasn't very nice." She murmured.  
  
Just then, a slow song started up around them. It was soft and gentle and played by a guitar. Couples began to take the floor to dance. Darien gave them a look, then offered his hand to Serena.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" He asked softly. She smiled at him and nodded, allowing him to entwine his fingers with hers. She felt the familiar exhilarating energy course through her at his touch and had to keep herself from sighing.  
  
Without another word, Darien pulled her completely into his arms.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Look at them! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I know! It's totally insane." Raye murmured, watching Darien pull Serena closer to him.  
  
"You know, the lead singer is really cute." Mina commented.  
  
"MINA!" Three girls shouted. Mina laughed.  
  
"Hey! I'm just being honest." Mina shrugged. The girls shook their heads in disbelief.  
  
"Some things never change." Amy muttered.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Raye asked.  
  
"Maybe we should leave them alone." Amy suggested, and blushed at the incredulous looks the girls shot her. "You know, let them work it out on their own." She amended. The girls relaxed.  
  
"You know what Amy?" Mina asked seriously. "I think I just might listen to you on this one. You're right. We've done all we can do now. It's up to Darien. I just hope he doesn't screw this up." She said.  
  
"He won't. This is going to work, I know it." Lita declared. "Come on girls, let's go. They'll work things out themselves." She began walking out the door.   
  
The other three threw one last look at the couple dancing in the middle of the floor, then followed suit.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien couldn't believe he had Serena in his arms again. The singer was really good at setting the mood. He heard Serena sigh as she leaned against him and he pulled her closer. Maybe now was a good time to tell her everything...  
  
You in the dark  
  
You in the pain  
  
You on the run  
  
Serena shifted her weight in his arms. She felt so calm, so safe here... She didn't want him to let go. Too bad it couldn't last forever. She almost groaned as he pushed her back, looking her straight in the face. Her breath caught in her throat, he looked so serious.  
  
Living a hell  
  
Living your ghost  
  
Living your end  
  
"Serena, I need to talk to you." He said gently. She nodded wordlessly and let him lead her to a table nearby. They sat down and he took her hands in his. He sighed nervously and paused, opened his mouth, then paused again. Finally he began.  
  
Never seem to get in the place that I belong  
  
Don't wanna lose the time  
  
Lose the time to come  
  
"Serena, I broke up with Bianca for more than just not agreeing on what we wanted out of life. I broke up with her because I was suddenly struck with something." He said softly. Serena leaned in intently.  
  
"What is it Darien?" She asked softly. He smiled sadly and ran a hand through his ebony locks.  
  
"This whole time that I've been away, I haven't thought of you once..." He confessed honestly, looking away. "But when I saw you at Mina's party, it was as if I was struck with lightning. Everything came back to me. I remembered us, how much I cared about you, and then I realized that you and Seiya were never..." He trailed off, realizing he was babbling. Serena couldn't meet his eyes.  
  
Whatever you say, it's all right  
  
Whatever you do, it's all good  
  
Whatever you say, it's all right  
  
"Darien, don't, please." She murmured, trying to cut him off. She looked away. "You don't know what you do to me." He took her chin gently between his fingers, turning her face towards his again.  
  
Silence is not the way  
  
We need to talk about it  
  
If Heaven is on the way  
  
If Heaven is on the way  
  
"No Serena, you don't know what you do to me. I remembered the love that I had shared with you, and when I compared it with what I had with Bianca... Serena, it was no contest." He looked away and laughed bitterly. "The entire time that I thought I was free from you, I never was. Everything I had ever done, ever accomplished, I had done it with the hopes of establishing a family, a home with someone that I could spend the rest of my life with. I just lost sight of what I really wanted when you weren't there to remind me." He said gently. Serena was silent.  
  
You in the sea  
  
On a decline  
  
Breaking the waves  
  
Watching the lights go down  
  
Letting the cables sleep  
  
"I love you Serena. I love you so much, I can't think of anything else but you. You are the reason why I live and breathe everyday of my life. This," he waved his hands in the air for emphasis, "would hold no meaning without you. I want you back Serena. I want to start over and build the life we've always dreamed of." He paused for a moment, and then plunged on.  
  
"I want to marry you and make you the happiest woman in the world. I want to come home to your cooking everyday and kiss you every night when we go to bed. I want to come home from work with the promise that I'll be able to hold you in my arms when I get there. I want to be the father of your children. Serena, I want to be yours forever. I know I wasn't ready for it five years ago, but I'm ready now. I swear it. I swear it." He promised. He sat back, completely exhausted.   
  
Whatever you say it's all right  
  
Whatever you do it's all good  
  
Whatever you say it's all right  
  
He was startled as he heard a laugh escape her lips. He looked up and saw her head down, her body visibly shaking. Her head raised and he saw that her cheeks were tear-stained and her face was angry and incredulous.  
  
Silence is not the way  
  
We need to talk about it  
  
If Heaven is on the way  
  
We'll wrap the world around it  
  
"Oh that's just fine isn't it?" She asked sarcastically. "Now that you're ready for our relationship, you all of a sudden just expect me to leap into your arms like some love starved little girl, right? Well I got news for you Darien, I'm not a little girl anymore!" She nearly shouted. A few heads turned in her direction, but she ignored them. Darien could only gape at her, then lower his eyes nervously.  
  
Silence is not the way  
  
We need to talk about it  
  
If heaven is on the way  
  
We'll wrap the world around it  
  
If Heaven is on the way  
  
If Heaven is on the way  
  
"I'm really glad you decided to come to your senses Darien, I really am, but you know what? Did it ever occur to you that it just might be too late for that? God, why do you always have to be so blind?" She paused for a moment and raised her arms helplessly.  
  
"I spent these last few years in emotional hell while you lived it up in Boston with your fiancé! Fiancé, Darien! You selectively forgot about me, got yourself engaged, and I'm just supposed to think it's okay. Well you know what? I don't think it's okay! I'm sick of feeling like a stranger to your heart when I should be the most familiar. Leave me alone Darien. Don't call me anymore, don't try to see me anymore, just leave me alone."   
  
Serena got up from her chair so quickly it almost crashed to the ground, but caught itself at the last moment. In a few seconds, she was out the door, leaving a very stunned young man alone at the table.  
  
I'm a stranger in this town  
  
I'm a stranger in this town  
  
Darien stared at the doorway from which his beloved had just fled, his mouth wide open. He closed it abruptly. What had he expected? Had he expected for her to just leap into his arms, kissing him fervently and thanking him again and again for taking her back? He honestly didn't know. He tore himself out of his thoughts. He wasn't giving her up that easily. He grabbed his coat and raced for the door. He had to find her and get her back. He couldn't live without her.  
  
Silence is not the way  
  
We need to talk about it  
  
If heaven is on the way  
  
We'll wrap the world around it  
  
If heaven is on the way  
  
He ran outside and looked left and right, searching for some trace of his blond beauty. She was nowhere to be seen. He sighed. He would look all night if he had to. By God, he was going to find her and make sure that she never got away again. Serena, I'm coming for you. You're not getting rid of me that easily. He turned right and headed for her apartment.  
  
If heaven is on the way  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena ran. She had no specific destination, but she knew she was headed in the direction of her apartment. She ran blindly, frantically trying to get away. She bumped into a middle-aged woman and sent her crashing to the ground.  
  
"Hey watch it!" The woman shouted from behind her, but Serena didn't notice.  
  
What an asshole! Her mind screamed. How could he do this to me? Was he doing it on purpose? He acted like it was entirely my fault that he's in love with me, like he doesn't want to love me but he just can't help it!  
  
Serena ignored the cramp starting to pinch at her side and ran on, racing further into the night. Her heart was pounding so fiercely she thought it might burst and her lungs felt as if they were going to collapse. She finally had to stop and began walking, heaving in shuddering breaths in between her sobs. She looked around her and realized she had somehow wandered into Central Park. She nearly laughed. She had run almost three miles in about ten minutes. She shook her head. She must have been going like a bat out of hell. Well, having super-powers counted for something.  
  
She suddenly noticed how dark it was around her. She shivered nervously. She didn't like this; it was dangerous to be in any park alone at night. She turned around and saw nothing but trees and bushes behind her. She had run really far. She sighed wearily. She knew the approximate place where she was, but it would be better to keep walking until she came to an information post. She shrugged and started forward.  
  
"Time to go home." She muttered.  
  
It was just at that moment that she was hit from behind, hard.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien was running quickly, heading towards Serena's apartment.  
  
"God Serena, where did you go?" He breathed through gasps.  
  
He stopped suddenly. Maybe he could try to search for her with his powers... He nearly hit himself. Why hadn't he brought one of his roses? This would be a lot faster as Tuxedo Mask. He sighed, no use worrying about it now. He would have to try to find her as plain, ordinary Darien.  
  
He calmed himself, stood in the middle of the sidewalk, and closed his eyes. He knew he must look ridiculous, but he didn't care. He allowed his senses of his surroundings to dim. He breathed deeply in and out, in and out, concentrating his energy on searching for his her... his soul mate. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open. He felt dizzy and sick.  
  
"She's in danger." He whispered, horrified.  
  
Without another word he raced towards Central Park, already knowing approximately where she was. But he was still so far away!  
  
I'm coming Serena. Just hold on baby... just hold on.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena lashed out furiously at her attackers. They had hit her from behind so she had been caught off guard. Within moments however, she had flipped the man holding her off of her back and was back on her feet, glaring at two men who were gaping at her in surprise. One had dark, greasy hair that fell down to his shoulders and deep, black eyes. He grinned, showing a mouthful of rotting teeth. Serena felt her stomach churn. The other had a shaved head and bright blue eyes that seemed frightened and desperate. A long, thin, scar ran from his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth. He grinned too, in spite of himself, though Serena had to admit his teeth were a lot better than those of his friend.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She screamed. The men broke out of their trance and laughed.  
  
"Calm down baby, we didn't mean to hurt you." The first man said in a deep syrupy voice, his hair hanging in his eyes. Serena cringed. He took a step towards her.  
  
"I mean it asshole, stay back!" She cried out. The men lost their smiles and leaped at her. Serena readied herself.  
  
  
  
The first one came in fast, aiming for her middle. Serena stepped out of the way and in a lightning fast motion, drove her fist into the middle of his back. She then used his own momentum against him and drove her knee into his stomach. The man grunted and fell to the ground.  
  
"You bitch!" He gasped, pushing himself to his knees, but he didn't rise, and instead occupied himself with holding his middle. After a moment, he returned to a heap on the ground. Serena paid no attention.  
  
The second one came in more slowly, fists ready. Serena smirked and let loose a roundhouse kick that connected with his cheek and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"That'll teach you dicks to leave girls alone." She spat.   
  
She moved to turn around, but was stunned as a fist came out of nowhere and connected with her temple. Pain hit her immediately, along with a blinding flash of white light. With a groan she sank to the floor, semi-conscious.  
  
"I thought I told you shitheads to keep her quiet!" Came an angry third voice.  
  
"It's not our fault you wanted us to attack a fucking female Jackie Chan!" Greasy shouted after a moment. The two men began to climb to their feet.  
  
Serena blearily tried to stand, but only received a slap to her face that caused her to collapse again. She opened her eyes to see another tall man with a shaved head and a long dangling earring hanging from his left lobe. His face was shadowed with the beginnings of a beard and three of his front teeth were capped. He reached down next to Serena and took the purse that was lying at her side. He then stepped back and surveyed her.  
  
"Well, at least she's pretty." He said in a thick voice.   
  
A sudden snap split the silence around them and Serena lowered her eyes to see a gleam of silver that glittered in the moonlight in his palm. It was a knife! She groaned softly and tried to edge away, her temple throbbing painfully. She nearly blacked out again.  
  
"Oh God." She whispered. "Please, please don't." The man laughed.  
  
"Don't worry honey, you didn't think that pretty face of yours was going to last forever did you?" The man grinned.  
  
Why didn't I bring my brooch? How could I have been so stupid? She thought silently. Darien, her mind whispered. Darien, please help me!  
  
"Hey," Came a voice from behind the guy with the earring. "Why do we have to mess her up now? Can't we have a little fun first?" Serena recognized the voice of the man she had dubbed "Greasy." She suddenly became frightened.  
  
"No, leave me alone! You can't do that!" She cried out. Her voice came out in a croak. The man leaned in.  
  
"Oh can't I? We're running the show now, honey." He said softly. His eyes glittered wickedly, even in the darkness around them.   
  
He took out a dirty hanker-chief and Serena shied away, trying to scramble off the path. The man caught her easily and punched her again. Serena tasted blood in her mouth. She was so dizzy... She sank into his arms, semi-conscious. She woke up as the man stuffed the cloth into her mouth. She was now officially terrified. She had never been with a man before, and she couldn't do it like this. She began to kick and scream furiously, her cries muffled by the blockage in her mouth. She suddenly felt cold metal pressing hard against her neck and stopped squirming with a groan. Greasy approached her, smiling insanely.  
  
"You guys, don't. Please don't. This has gone too far." The other man with a shaved head suddenly spoke out. "Just let her go. We've got her money, that's enough."  
  
Serena silently thanked him, but had a sinking feeling it wouldn't work. She suddenly got a good look at the guy in the moonlight and realized he wasn't nearly as old as she thought he was. He was probably only about seventeen and looked completely horrified.  
  
"Kiss my ass Johnny. I'm ready to have some fun." Greasy said with a grin. Johnny faltered and took one last look at Serena. She gazed at him with pain in her eyes. He shifted his away.  
  
"I'm out of here." He muttered. And without another word, he fled the way that Serena had come. The two men ignored him.  
  
"Make it quick." The guy with the earring muttered. "This has taken too long all ready."  
  
The man grinned and moved towards Serena who began to scream again.  
  
"Somebody! Please help me! Oh please God! Somebody help me!" Serena screamed, though it was muffled and barely understandable. The man laughed.  
  
"Don't worry baby, it won't hurt... much." He said with a grin. He moved towards Serena and placed his hands on her body.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darien raced through the trees, knowing that somewhere in there, Serena needed help. He suddenly collided with a young man with a shaved head and a large scar on his face. Darien blinked. This guy was hardly more than a kid. His eyes were wide and frightened and he was breathing in harsh, ragged breaths. The young man stood to his feet quickly, pointing down the path.  
  
"Down there..." He gasped. "There's a girl down there. She needs help... Please... Hurry..." He managed, pointing further down the path. Darien nodded and took off, not even asking if the kid was all right. All that mattered was Serena.  
  
A scream suddenly echoed through his mind and he put on more speed. The scream was loud and frightened and he knew it was coming from someone up ahead. He raced up the path and found no one there. He then heard something off to his right... It was sounds of muffled cries, hurried whispers, and sticks cracking. He wasted no time and plunged into the bushes after it. That was when he saw it, just a few feet off the path. There was Serena, and he couldn't have been more horrified at the sight.  
  
Serena was being held down roughly by a huge bald man pressing a glint of metal that could only be a knife, against her neck. Her blouse was torn open down the middle and some guy with greasy long hair was kneading her breast roughly with one hand and trying unsuccessfully to get her pants undone with the other. She was screaming and squirming in terror and her eyes suddenly met his and filled with relief. He felt his heart stop and was quickly overwhelmed with rage.   
  
He ran forward with all the speed he could muster and threw himself at the man on top of Serena. The man looked up at the last minute, his face filling with surprise, before he was knocked sprawling to the ground. Darien delivered hurried, but blinding blows, to the man's head before he was finished. Greasy didn't get up. Darien then turned furious blue eyes on the bald man that had stood to his feet. He stared at Darien and his eyes flashed momentarily with fear. He then smirked and raised his hands, in the left he clasped the knife and the right was in a fist. Darien didn't even bat an eye. He ran at the man, ducking first the right fist, and then catching the man's left wrist in his hands. He snapped it easily and the man groaned in surprise and horror. Darien then rose with a swift uppercut, right into the man's solar plexus.  
  
"Ooof!" The man cried, doubling over.   
  
Darien used the man's position to drive his knee into the man's face. He grimaced as he heard his nose splinter. The man let out a weak, shrill scream and Darien pushed him away in disgust. The potential rapist fell to the floor in a writhing heap, groaning and screaming fitfully, cradling his shattered nose between his fingers and his broken wrist against his body. Darien paid no more attention to him and ran to Serena.  
  
He gently pulled the filthy hanker-chief from her mouth and lifted her to her feet. She fought at first, squirming and trying to run away, then gave up and sank against him. She was sobbing uncontrollably and trembling like a leaf in autumn. Her face was white and her teeth were chattering fiercely. Her eyes were wide and empty. She was beyond terrified. She looked as if she were going into shock.  
  
"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. Oh-Oh G-G-God Darien! I-I couldn't stuh-stuh- stop them! I'm s-so suh-suh- sorry!" She screamed helplessly, falling against him. He held her close as he began to lead her away. He could feel her heart pounding against his chest. It was so fast. She was so scared... His eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Don't you worry Serena. I've got you baby... I've got you. Let's just go home. Let's just go home." He murmured soothingly, allowing his eyes to overflow.   
  
She suddenly relaxed in his arms and began to fall. He caught her quickly and raised her face to his. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing was regular. He realized then she had fainted. Without a word, he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the park. He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to Serena's apartment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About ten minutes later, Darien burst through the door and into Serena's apartment. Seiya met him in the hallway.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Seiya shouted angrily, but then he saw Serena. His eyes became wide with fear. "What happened?" He asked quickly.  
  
"She got mugged." Darien said quietly. "Where is her bedroom?" He asked. He eyed Seiya's gaze as it fell on Serena's already blackening features. "She's okay, but she's going to have one nasty headache when she wakes up, and one hell of a bruise in a few minutes."   
  
"But how? How did it happen?" Seiya asked incredulously.  
  
"I'll explain everything when you show me to her bedroom okay?" Darien said through gritted teeth.   
  
  
  
Seiya suddenly noticed that Darien's face was white and in his eyes was a look of worry that was sure to match, or even exceed, his own. He nodded and led Darien through the living room. As they passed, Taiki and Yaten jumped to their feet.  
  
"What happened?" Taiki exclaimed. Yaten made a similar outburst, but Sieya waved them to silence.  
  
Darien opened the door to Serena's room and laid her on her bed gently. He then straightened himself, and looked Seiya in the eye.  
  
"Okay, now I can explain everything." He said softly.  
  
He then began to tell Seiya all that had happened that night. The dancing, his confession of love, Serena's rejection, her flight from him, and finished with the mugging and rescue. The entire time Seiya remained silent, simply listening to Darien until he was finished. Darien then collapsed into Serena's desk chair, completely worn out. It had been a very long night.  
  
"Well, that was quite an adventure then." Seiya said quietly. Darien looked up.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. She's been through a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if she slept all of tonight and into the next day. She'll probably be more prone to serious nightmares as well, trauma victims tend to be that way." He sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if counseling was recommended to deal with such an experience." He placed his face in his hands.  
  
"It's all my fault." Darien whispered. "I never should have let her run off by herself. I should have kept her by my side, always. I never should have pushed her away." Tears choked his voice. Seiya's features went soft.  
  
"Darien, it's not your fault. Life does some pretty crazy things, and if you believe in Destiny now... Well this event, as horrible as it is, was supposed to happen." Seiya said, placing a hand on Darien's shoulder. "True, we do have a certain amount of free will in our lives, and maybe you could have avoided this if you two had stayed together in Tokyo, but you didn't. It's no use worrying about it now." Seiya's gaze fell on the young girl lying in the bed.  
  
"She's so easy to love Darien." Seiya whispered. "Believe me, I know." He paused, and then continued. "That night, when you saw us kiss, she did something for me that probably saved my life... Well, any hope I would have had for a happy life."  
  
"She took away my love- well, my infatuation with her." Darien looked up in surprise and Seiya laughed. "Oh, she doesn't know I know, but I do... I couldn't thank her enough for it." He smiled faintly. "She has so much love inside of her Darien, and I'm sure she has more than enough for you, even if she is royally pissed off right now. Just wait and see." Seiya said cryptically. He turned to leave, then stopped and faced Darien. "Stay with her tonight Darien. If there were anyone she would want to see after such a terrible ordeal, it would be you. Just stay with her, you'll see." Then without another word, Seiya left the room, and closed the door behind them.  
  
Darien watched the closed door in silence. He frowned slightly, then got up and retrieved a small blanket from one of Serena's closets. He gently took a pillow from one side of her huge bed and kissed her bruised cheek lightly. He knew that by tomorrow, it wouldn't even be there. He smiled at the thought and quickly moved away from her. He went to the other side of the bed and spread the blanket out gently over the floor. He removed his shirt and threw it carelessly over the desk chair next to him. He reached up and turned out the light. Without another sound, he placed his head on the pillow, and went to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"DARIEN!" A scream shattered any remnants of sleep he may have had left.  
  
Darien shot up, wide awake, his blankets twisting around his muscular torso. Serena was screaming and thrashing in the bed above him. He leapt to his feet and took the frantic blond into his arms. She clutched to him, sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Shhh, baby I'm here. It's okay Serena, I'm right here." Darien soothed, gently smoothing down her silky yellow tresses.  
  
"Darien! I was so afraid you had left again! I didn't mean what I said in the club, I swear I didn't! I love you, I really do! I was just being stubborn. Please don't leave me again! Please!" Serena pleaded hysterically, crying even harder. Darien smiled and pulled her closer.   
  
"I swear I will never leave you again Serena. Just calm down, I'm not going anywhere." He murmured gently, tears filling his eyes. His grip became tighter. "God, I love you so much! I was so afraid Serena. I was so scared when that boy ran down that path and told me you were in trouble. I knew then if anything ever happened to you, I wouldn't be able to go on!" He whispered fiercely, kissing her hair.   
  
He met her eyes, and even in the dark, they were still the same iridescent shade of blue he had always loved. She reached up and pressed her mouth against his, kissing him deeply and passionately, and he felt his arms grow weak. A jolt went through him and he felt an overwhelming feeling of rightness. It was a kiss that put all of their others to shame. It was like coming home.   
  
After a few moments, they separated from each other, both breathing deeply. Serena looked down at herself and blushed crimson. Her breasts were still exposed from her encounter with the man in the park, but for some reason, he was the farthest thought from her mind. Darien's bare chest was also exposed, and it caused a strange feeling of fluttering in her heart. She was forced to look away. Darien also noticed her blush, and politely averted his eyes. He laughed nervously, and she joined him. Then her face turned serious once more.  
  
"Did you mean it Darien? That you were going to stay with me forever?" Serena whispered.  
  
"I did Serena. I promise I will never leave you again. I will stay with you always." He paused. "Marry me?" He asked softly. Serena's eyes filled with tears and overflowed, running down her cheeks in two twin rivers.  
  
"Yes," was all she could manage to say to him.  
  
Without another word, Darien pulled her into his arms again, and this time, he didn't let her go.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three Years Later...  
  
Serena opened the door to find Mina standing on the porch with her husband, Anthony. Both smiled at her brightly as she voiced her cry of happiness at seeing them.  
  
"Mina!" She shouted, and enveloped her friend in a hug.  
  
Mina laughed and hugged her friend tighter. They pulled away and shared a knowing grin. Serena turned and nodded at the gorgeous man in the doorway.  
  
"Anthony." She said crisply. Anthony laughed aloud.  
  
"Oh Serena! You're not still mad about that whole Thanksgiving Day incident, are you?" Anthony said, grinning mischievously. Mina laughed.  
  
"How could she not be? You almost burned her house down with that famous turkey secret you claimed to know!" She said. Serena finally relented and hugged her friend.  
  
"Anthony, I was only joking. You know I forgive you!" She said good-naturedly.   
  
Anthony laughed and hugged her back. Serena then turned her gaze downward to the smiling toddler with bright green eyes and soft yellow hair that was gently tugging her shirt.   
  
"And how is my little nephew?" She asked the shy beautiful child. "Come to Aunty Serena, Julius." She picked up the now smiling child and hugged him to her.   
  
"Hi, Aunty Serena." Julius said happily, clutching her tightly.  
  
"I missed you." Serena said. She turned to Mina. "Goodness Mina, what are you feeding him!" She smiled at Julius and kissed his cheek. "He's getting so big!" She set him down, then lifted herself heavily, straining with her very pregnant stomach.  
  
"Are you okay Serena?" Mina questioned worriedly. Serena waved her away.  
  
"I'm fine. Reenie's just getting a little heavy, that's all." Serena smiled. Mina laughed.  
  
"Oh, so you know it's Reenie this time?" She questioned teasingly. Serena pretended to be angry and had a witty retort, when a small blond head appeared at her side. Mina smiled at the little boy.  
  
"Adam!" She cried aloud.  
  
"Aunt Mina!" The little boy cried, and launched his unsteady body into her arms. Mina hugged him tightly and kissed his nose. "How's my favorite nephew?" She asked.  
  
"Fine. Mommy's still big." The toddler stated, pointing at Serena, and blinking his bright blue eyes, another trait from his mother.   
  
Serena blushed, then laughed as Adam took the hand of Julius and pulled him inside to play with his blocks. The happy parents watched them go, then followed them inside. A devilishly handsome dark-haired man met them in the foyer.  
  
"Mina!" He exclaimed happily, pulling the blond into a hug.   
  
"Darien," Mina answered sweetly, hugging him back tightly. The man stepped back and quickly shook the hand of the equally good-looking man.   
  
"Everyone's in the living room." Darien said, pointing. "Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki just got here."  
  
The doorbell rang again, startling them.  
  
"I'll get it." Serena stated quickly, heading for the door. Darien followed her.  
  
"Serena honey, take it easy, I can get it." Darien said.  
  
"Oh poo Darien! I'm not an old woman! Don't fuss over me!" Serena cried, waving him away. Darien ignored her and followed anyway.  
  
They both opened the door to greet Ken and Lita, accompanied by their beautiful three-year-old daughter Nicole, the very splitting image of her mother. Behind them, a very pregnant Raye was holding the hand of her beloved husband Chad. Coming up the walkway was a blushing Amy on the arm of a young man who Serena recognized as her husband, Greg. The young couple newly returned from their honeymoon. She smiled brightly at all of them and greeted them with hugs and kisses. Darien did the same.  
  
After the small reunion, Serena and Darien led them all into the living room where Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and their wives were waiting. With them also were the Outer Scouts who had chosen to attend the get-together that Serena had organized. Once everyone was settled, Serena stood before them and prepared to tell them some very grave news.  
  
"Well," She began. "I'm sure you all are wondering why I asked you to come here today, but I assure you, I have a good reason."  
  
"You had better!" Raye announced, pretending to be annoyed. Everyone laughed, including Serena.  
  
"I have recently talked to Luna and she has told me some very important news." Serena paused for a moment, knowing everyone was hanging on her every word. "In another year, I will be forced to take my place as queen."  
  
A series of outbursts erupted from the crowd around her, but she stopped them with a wave of her hand. She smiled at all of this, still not quite believing everyone in the room knew the story of Sailor Moon and her faithful Sailor Scouts. Her book had been wildly successful, and the Scouts had felt it was their duties to tell their spouses the story was not just a work of fiction.  
  
"But Serena, why now? Isn't it a little too late?" Amy asked.  
  
"It is for the war Amy. Luna has explained to me the war against the Nega-Moon is extremely unlikely to occur now. The problem is, Earth still needs a leader." She paused, smiled, and then glanced at Darien. "Well, two leaders." Darien returned the smile. She turned to her friends again.  
  
"This year, our identities must be revealed to the Earth. This planet must know who we really are. Only then, can this world truly obtain peace. Darien and I are prepared to do this, but we want you all to be by our sides." She met the eyes of her friends.  
  
"I understand if you don't want this. To sacrifice your normal lives is a huge task to ask of you, and I wouldn't think any less of you if you said no. However, please consider it, I beg of you." Serena pleaded.  
  
Every one of them exchanged glances between each other, and shrugged their shoulders. Seiya turned towards Serena and Darien, who now stood at the front of the room, hands clasped tightly. He rose to his feet and knelt before them, bowing his head gently. They looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled. Serena's eyes filled with unexpected tears. Without another word, everyone else did the same, even Raye, as difficult as it was for her encumbered body. She gave Serena a sarcastic grin.  
  
"You didn't think we'd go through hell and give up now, did you?" She questioned brightly.  
  
"Oh Raye!" Serena cried, and without another thought, embraced her friend tightly, even if it was somewhat difficult for them both because of their large midsections. They laughed at themselves and everyone joined in.   
  
Serena embraced and kissed them all fervently. They were going to stick with her until the end, the truest of friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later on that night, Darien and Serena got into bed together. Serena lay against her pillow and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Darien lifted his head and looked at her quizzically.   
  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Serena turned her face towards him and smiled gently, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Isn't life just wonderful?" She whispered.   
  
Darien stared at her, then smiled and nodded. He reached for her and brought her into his arms. He gently placed his hands on her belly, feeling the movement within. His daughter would be here soon. He hoped that she wouldn't be the last child that they had. His wish would be granted in another two years with the birth of their last child, a son named Tristan, who would look exactly like his father. He smiled at his wife, not knowing his own future, but not caring, as long as he remained with her. He would love her until his dying day, and much longer.  
  
"Only because you are in it." He answered, kissing her forehead lightly. She snuggled closer to him.  
  
"I love you Darien..." She murmured, closing her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Serena, forever and always." He smiled slightly, then reached over and turned out the light.  
  
THE END   
  
(This story is for my sister Annie and all the other Moony fans out there! I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters in the story except Anthony and the Scout's children, save the obvious- Reenie. Spanish Doll, belongs to Poe, and Letting the Cables Sleep belongs to Bush- it happens to be one of my most favorite songs! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Ja ne!) 


End file.
